Afire Love
by dauntlessquiddich
Summary: This is what I think it would be like if Four and Tris met and were friends in Abnegation. There will be Fourtris, of course. This may contain Allegiant spoilers and I do not own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome tributes to the 75th annual Hunger Games!**

**Just kidding. It's just my story. This is my version of what it would be like if Tobias and Tris knew eachother in Abnegation. **

**I don't own Divergent**

**Please review to tell me what you think **

**heres the story. **

**Enjoy. **

Prologue-

I gaze out my bedroom window. If you look at the glass with the light hitting it just the right way, you can almost see your reflection. I can't be Abnegation. I'm not selfless enough. 12 years of my life, and I still am not good enough for Abnegation. My brother, Caleb, is different. Selflessness comes naturally to him. There's no way he will end up in a different faction. My thoughts are interrupted by a flash of what looks like metal and a boy wearing grey sneak behind a house. Curiously, I slowly and quietly open my window and climb out. I follow the path where the boy went. I follow him through the woods, hiding behind the trees so he doesn't notice me. Once he stops, I notice a target pinned to a tree. The boy turns the metal in his hand and I recognize it as a kitchen knife. I can't hold myself back. I step out from behind the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy turns to me. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. "Training."

"For what? What do you need a knife, a target, and to sneak out in the middle of the night for?"

"I practice knife throwing." He shrugs. "And a little bit of hand-to-hand combat. I run some too."

"Why?" He shrugs again.

"I'm Tobias."

"Tobias Eaton?" He flinches a little at the name, but nods anyway.

"I'm Beatrice Prior."

"Hello Beatrice. Wait- that's too formal. I'm going to call you Tris when were here."

"How many times have you been here?"

"Few months. Care to join me for some training every night? I'm hoping to get an aptitude test of Dauntless in two years."

"Sure. Do you come here every night?"

He nods. "Just don't get caught." I nod.

I meet him in the woods every night for over one and a half years. The day before the choosing ceremony, I meet with Tobias as usual in the woods.

"Hello Tris." Tobias greets me.

"Tobias." I wave.

"Trissy, I can't stay in Abnegation." Tobias recently gave me 'Trissy' as a new nickname.

"What? Why?" I ask shocked.

"I'm not ready to talk about that yet. I'm transferring to Dauntless. Here." Tobias hands me the first knife I ever threw, the one we hid in the hollow part of the tree with our target on it. "Keep practicing. Just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean that you can slack off on your training. You're too good to stop now."

I pull him into a hug, a very un Abnegationlike action.

"I'm going to miss you." I whisper in his ear.

"Diddo Trissy."

I pull away from the hug. "That proves it." I laugh. "I can't stay in Abnegation either. I hugged you and we're not married. How can I even look at myself in the mirror?" I asks dramatically.

"You can't." Tobias smirks.

We sit together, talking for the last time when we notice the sun starting to peek over the horizon.

"How about one last fight?" Tobias offers me his hand. I take it and pull myself up.

"Bring it on."

The fight ends with me on the ground.

"Let's go Trissy." I give him one last hug as we part for our separate houses, giving each other one last glance.

Chapter 1:

2 Years Later

I wake on the morning of the Choosing Ceremony. The events of the Aptitude Test didn't help me choose the faction I want to be in. I would never want to be Erudite. I don't want to leave my family, but I'm too selfish to stay in Abnegation. Tobias and I always talked about being Dauntless. I can't believe it's been two whole years since left. I know I'm choosing Dauntless today. What if he doesn't remember me though? What of he didn't even make initiation and he ended up factionless? That could never happen though. We practiced knife throwing and combat for two years together. I continued practicing even after he left. We both tried to get a gun to practice shooting, but we could never manage to get one. I swing my legs off the bed an get changed quickly into my baggy, grey Abnegation clothes. I take one last look at my room, knowing its the last time I'll see it.

"Prior, Beatrice." Marcus calls my name. I am still in shock over Caleb's choice of going to Erudite. I get up and my mother smiles at me and squeezes my hand. I walk over to the choosing bowls and the Dauntless coals immediately catch my eye. I take the knife from Marcus and slice my hand, not even wincing at the pain. I've accidentally cut myself enough times while practicing knife throwing that I barley feel the pain anymore. Without hesitation, I stick my hand out.

My blood sizzles on the burning Dauntless coals.

A cheer erupts from the Dauntless, welcoming me to my new faction. I out down the knife and walk to them.

This is going to be great.

I run along with the Dauntless to catch a train to Dauntless head quarters. I'm lucky I spent so much time running with Tobias so I can keep up with everyone else. Jumping on the moving train seems ridiculous, but when I do it, it seems only too easy. I grab the arm of a Candor girl and pull her in.

"Thanks." She says. "I'm Christina."

"I'm-" I get cut off by a Candor boy falling into the train, landing on me. I laugh and push him off. I've been tackled by Tobias who was twice my size before. This is nothing. I watch the city to by for at least a half hour before I hear Christina shout,

"They're jumping off!" I spring to my feet and notice the Dauntless at the front of the train jumping. Christina grabs my hand. "Together? I need someone to pull me along. I won't jump of I don't." I grab her hand.

"On three?" She nods. "One, two, three!" I yell and we launch ourselves into the air. We land on the roof and immediately fall.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yep. You?"

"Fine." We get up and brush ourselves off. Then we gather where the other initiates are, waiting for the leader to begin talking.

"I'm Max, one of your Dauntless leaders. The entrance to the compound is seven stories below. Who's first?" Is he asking us to jump?

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" The Candor boy who fell on me before asks. Max just shrugs. No one looks like they will so I speak up.

"I will." I step forward an climb onto the ledge. I look down. All I see is a black hole. Now or never. I take a deep breath and jump. I fly through the air before something sends pain shooting through me. I look down to see myself laying on a net. I begin to laugh. I feel multiple hands reaching out to help me off the net. I grab one and the person helps me down.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"A Stiff first to jump? Unheard of." I hear a voice say in the background.

"What's your name?" The person who helped me off the net asks.

"I don't hesitate to say, "Tris." Beatrice is the Abnegation. Tris is the fighter that trained with Tobias all those years. The young man who helped me off the net's eyes widen at the sound of my name. I wonder what that's about.

"Tris." The person who called me a Stiff repeats. "Make the announcement Four."

The guy, apparently Four, steps back and turns to the crowd. "First jumper! Tris!" He yells. The Dauntless roar with cheers. Four turns back to me. "Welcome to Dauntless."

All of the other initiates jump and then Four and the girl who make the remark about me being first jumper stand at the front of the group. Four speaks up.

"Dauntless-borns, go with Lauren. I suspect you don't need a tour of the place. Transfers, stay with me." The Dauntless-born and Lauren leave.

"I normally work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I will be your trainer. My name is Four."

Christina laughs. "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Good. Now going to show you the Pit-"

"The pit? Clever name." Christina speaks up again.

"What's your name?" Four walks over to her.

"Christina." She squeaks.

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouthes, I would've joined their faction. First lesson you learn from me is keep your mouth shut. Got it?" Christina nods. Four takes us onto the rest of the tour. For some reason, I see him keep looking at me.

He looks at me different then the other initiates. I don't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I just want to say thank you for everyone who followed my story yesterday. After only a few hours, I had 7 new notifications for this story. That's never happened before. Thank you all so much. **

**One more thing I want to say is I will probably update a few times a week. I'm on summer break right now, so I have so much time and nothing to do with it. In a few weeks though, I'm going to music camp for 3 weeks. It's only during the day, but I won't be able to write as much then. I will still try to update though. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent. All credits go to Veronica Roth.**

"The first thing you will learn to do today is shoot a gun. Second is how to fight." Four addresses us. I've never shot a gun before, but I am very good at aiming. This can't be too hard. Four shows us the proper form to hold a gun and let's us try.

I pick up a gun. I practice the form without shooting a few times to get used to the weight and feel of the gun. Tobias taught me to do this a few years ago, when we first started with the knife.

"Hey Stiff!" The initiate called 'Peter' yells. "Remember what a bullet is?"

"Hey Peter!" I yell as he misses again. "Remember what a target is?" This sends Christina into a fit of laughter. She quickly gets over herself and begins shooting again. I click a bullet into its chamber and pull the trigger. I manage to handle the recoil, so my bullet hits the outer ring of the target.

"Woah Tris!" A blonde Erudite boy, Will exclaims. "How did you do that?"

I shrug and shoot again. At my fourth shot, I finally hit the center.

"Have you done this before, Tris?" Christina asks.

"Never held a gun before in my life." I look over my shoulder and see Four's eyes still on me. I ignore it and continue to shoot.

After our lunch break, Four leads us to a new room. It's huge, with a wood painted floor that is cracked and creaky and has a large circle painted in the middle. On the left there is a teen board- a chalkboard, with our names written on it in alphabetical order. Hanging at the other end of the room are faded black punching bags. Four starts to demonstrate some techniques. They all look familiar. Tobias must've taught me them a few years ago.

As we start to train with the punching bags, Four walks behind us, joshing our techniques and giving us tips. He stops behind me and watches me for a minute.

"Not bad, Stiff." Then he places his hand on my stomach. I look at him. Just then I notice how blue his eyes are. Familiar. "You've got to keep a little more tension here." Then he removes his hand and walks off. I hit the bag again, this time so hard when it swings back, it almost hits me if I didn't move out of the way quick enough.

After training, Al announces that he wants to get a tattoo. While Al and Will go to ten tattoo parlor, Christina drags me to a clothing store.

"You aren't going to be able to make me look pretty, you know." I tell her.

"Who cares about pretty? I'm going for noticeable."

When she's done with me, I look like an entirely different person.

"It's- amazing! Now let's go watch Al get tattooed!" Christina grabs my arm and pulls me towards the tattoo parlor. I look at the tattoos on a wall. A sketch of bird flying catches my eye.

"It's a raven." A voice says behind me. I turn around and see Tori. "Well, hello there." She smiles. "I never thought I'd see you again. Beatrice, is it?"

"Tris actually. Do you work here?"

"I do. I just took a break to administer the test. Most of the time I'm here. I recognize that name. You were the first jumper, weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"Well done."

"Thanks." I reply. "Listen- I need to talk to you about... something. Sometime."

"I'm not sure that would be wise. I've helped you as much as I can. Now you will have to go it alone."

I know she has answers. I just have to find out how to get them out of her.

"Do you want a tattoo?" Tori asks.

The sketch of the bird holds my attention.

"Yes. Three of these flying birds, here." I point to my collarbone, flying to my heart. Each bird to represent my family. Each family member I left behind. "And one here." I point to my left wrist. This one to represent Tobias.

After I get tattooed, Tori puts a bandage over the tattoo. I leave and meet up with Christina, Al, and Will outside the parlor. We all have our new tattoos.

"What now?" Christina asks.

"Let's go to bed. We have fights tomorrow." I suggest. They all agree and we head off to the dormitories.

"Since there is an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today." Four flips over the board. Myra is the one not fighting. I'm up against Drew, one of Peter's friends. Christina is up against Molly, Peter's other friend. Al and Will are up against each other. Will and Al fight first.

After a long fight, Four ends up dragging Will to the infirmary. Eric commands Drew and I to start the next fight.

"Want me to take it easy on you Stiff?" Drew taunts.

"Show me no mercy." At that I attacked him. Tobias told me I'm small but fast. If I attack first, I will get the upper hand and could win the fight. Especially if I attack at his throat, which I do. Drew stumbles back. I kick his legs out and make him fall. He attempts to get back to his feet, but I kick him down again.

"Come on and hit me you coward!" I yell. He attempts to punch me, but I catch his arm and flip him.

He doesn't get back up.

I leave the circle and Christina congratulates me. Then it's time for Molly and Christina to fight. By the end, Chris has a bloody nose and begins to beg to stop the fight.

"What was that? You're done?" Eric yells. This isn't good. "Get up. Follow me."

Eric leads us to the chasm.

"Climb over it." He says.

"What?"

"Climb over the railing. If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I will forget your cowardice. If you can't, I will not allow you to continue your initiation."

"Fine." Christina climbs over the rail and holds on. For the first minute and minute and a half, Chris is fine. But then the river hits the wall. Her hands slip so she is just hanging from her fingertips. I turn away. I can't watch. Instead, I keep my eye on Al's watch and yell when the five minutes are up. We help Christina over the rail and she collapses to the ground shaking.

I kneel next to her. Her eyes lift to mine, then shift to Al, and we all catch our breath together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you so much for all the follows. Also, I would like to thank the people that reviewed. Thank you. **

**Also, Ed Sheeran's new album came out today. It's absolutely amazing. I think you guys should listen to it. Yes, I did name this fanfic after his song Afire Love. I pretty much wrote almost everything so far while listening to him for this fic. 1/2 of this chapter I was listening to Bloodstream. **

**Anyway, enough about me**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent**

The next day, my name is written next to Peter's. I smirk. I will hurt him and he will never pick on me for being a Stiff again. When I got back from the showers this morning, the word Stif was spray painted across my bed.

When it is time for my fight, Peter and I step into the ring. .

"You okay there, Stiff?" He says. "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry.

"In your dreams." I strike first, going at Peter's throat. I've noticed he's always stepped before he hits. Tobias taught me to always find my opponents weaknesses. I get a good hit to his throat, closing his windpipe for a second, causing him to fight for a breath. While he is trying to catch his breath, I give him one last hit to the head before he is out cold. I walk out of the circle.

"Wow Tris! How did you learn to fight like that?" Christina runs up to me.

I shrug. I turn to watch the other fights when I realize Four is staring at me, with a slight smile on his face. I quickly turn away to watch the other fights.

That night, everyone is settling into bed when Eric, Four, and some Dauntless I don't know burst into the room.

"Everybody up!" Eric yells, turning the light on. Four looks around the room. His eyes land on mine.

"Did you go deaf, Stiff?" Demands Eric. I get up. "You have five minutes to get dressed and get yourself down to the tracks. Were going on another field trip. I run down to the tracks with Christina. We see guns and boxes labeled 'PAINTBALLS'. I've never heard of them before, but the name is self explanatory. Four explains everything about how the game is played. Then him and Eric pick team captains. In the end, I am on Four's team with Christina, Will, Drew, and some Dauntless-borns I don't know. Eric and Four have an argument that I don't listen to. In the end, Four tells our team to jump off the train. We jump and a Dauntless-born speaks up.

"When your team won, where did you hide the flag?" She asks.

"Telling you wouldn't be in the spirit of the game, would it, Marlene?" Four replies.

"Come on Four." Marlene whines.

"Navy Pier." A Dauntless-born guy says. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousel."

"Let's go there then." Says Will. Everyone else agrees and we walk to the carousel.

"So what's your plan, Trissy? You're the best out of all the transfers." Christina says to me. I wince at her calling me Trissy.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"I used to have a friend who called me Trissy. I haven't seen him in like two years."

I feel Four watching me again. I'm starting to wonder about him.

"Ooh a guy? Who is he? Were you together? Fill me in with the details."

"We were never together. I'm from Abnegation remember? You're not even allowed to hold hands with someone unless you're married."

"Oh." Christina looks disappointed. Luckily, we are just arriving at the carousel. We hang the flag up on one of the old, broken horses and the others start arguing about who's in charge and whatever else. I ignore them and think of plans myself. I need to get a good spot to see the whole place. Then I notice the Ferris wheel and I start to walk to it. I step on the bottom rung to see if it can hold my weight. It's fine, so I start to climb.

"Tris." I hear. I spin around quickly. Four is standing there.

"Yes?"

"I came to find out what you think you're doing."

"I'm searching for higher ground. I don't think I'm doing anything."

"Good idea. I'm coming with you." Four slings his gun over his shoulder like mine and starts to climb after me.

"You don't have to follow me. I'll be fine."

"Undoubtfully." We continue climbing. I slightly notice his breaths start to get short. Why am I noticing this? "So Tris, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is?" Four asks. "The game, not the climbing."

"I dunno. Teamwork maybe. Maybe not. Teamwork doesn't seem like much of a Dauntless priority."

"It used to be. Then leadership changed."

My foot slips off the rung I was putting it on and Four grabs my side, his hand touching the bare skin where my shirt came up. "You okay?" Four asks, sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's keep going."'

"Are you human, Tris? Being up this high? It doesn't scare you?" We stop on a small platform in the middle of the wheel. I slide over to make room for Four.

"You're afraid of heights." I say.

"Everyone's afraid of something." I look out over the Pier. I don't see the other team's flag. A building is in the way of me seeing everything.

"We're not high enough." I start to climb again.

"Gods sake Stiff!"

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes I do." This makes me slightly mad. He must think I'm weak. That I'm a Stiff and I can't handle doing anything by myself. Once I am finally able to see everywhere, I immediately spot their flag.

"Look!" I point in the direction of the flag.

Four smiles. "The trees provide some camouflage. Obviously not enough."

"Umm, you start going down. I'll follow." Four looks relieved as he starts to climb down. I follow him. I step on a rung and it immediately gives way under my weight. The next place to put my foot is three or four feet away from where I can reach. "Four!" I yell.

He looks up and starts thinking of what to do. "Hold on." He starts to climb back up the wheel, until he is just below where I am. He reaches up and puts his arm around my waist. "Let go." He instructs.

"What?" I ask.

"Let go. I got you." Some part of me tells me to trust him. The other part tells me not to. I just met him a few days ago. I know nothing about him. I don't know if I can trust him. No matter what my mind says, I listen to the part telling me to trust him. I let go and Four's strong arms immediately tighten around my waist. He helps me grab onto the wheel again.

"Let's get out of here." He suggests. "We've got a flag to get."

We quickly go down the wheel and run to the carousel.

"Where did you guys go?" A Dauntless Member, I think someone called her Shauna, says.

"The Ferris wheel." Four replies. "We know where they are."

"Really?" Christina jumps up.

"Yes. While you guys were sitting here twirling your thumbs, Tris here climbed the wheel."

"So what's the plan?" Will asks.

"We split in two. 3 go left, 4 go right." I suggest. We split up and go for the flag. Only one of us could get the flag. Christina and I are running to it together. I know I won't get it. I won't be able to reach that high in the tree. We reach the tree at the same time, me just slightly before Christina. I start to climb so I can get the flag.

"Come on Tris. You're already the hero of the day. Give someone else a chance." Christina says while fringe to untangle the flag. By then I'm on the branch with the flag. I quickly untangle it and stand up on the branch waving it wildly. My team breaks out in cheers and applause. I catch a glimpse of Eric out of my eye. He doesn't look to happy...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I didn't update yesterday, so here's the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Over 2,000 words. I'm going to add another authors note at the end of this chapter, so this is all I'm going to say for now. **

**disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Christina, Will, and I are up early the next morning, reading some new Erudite articles saying lies about the reasons Caleb and I left Abnegation. They even mentioned Tobias a few times. Training doesn't start for another hour, so we head down to the Chasm to throw the articles in. Every time I throw an article into the treacherous waters below us, I say something bad about the Erudite. After a few times, I just got mad enough I took the whole stack from Christina and threw them in the water altogether.

"Calm down. You okay there, Tris?" Christina asks.

"I'll be fine if someone can do something about these stupid articles! I can't believe Caleb is allowing them to do this!" I yell as I start to walk back to the dorms. I'm hungry and we start knife throwing today. This is my specialty, but I've learned from experience that my aim is best when I'm not hungry.

Christina runs in front of me. "Hold up. Who is this Caleb? Were you together?"

"Eww no! Caleb is my brother!" I exclaim. "Anyways, haven't I explained the Abnegation relationship rules?"

"Oh yeah, you have."

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Will speaks up for the first time in like a half hour. He didn't seem to care that I was trashing his old faction.

"Thank you, Will! I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" I head to the cafeteria and grab two muffins. I walk to the table I always sit at with Christina, Al, and Will.

"Thanks." Christina grabs one of the muffins from my hands and starts to eat it as she sits down next to me.

"Hey! That was mine!" I exclaim.

"You already have one." She points out.

"I'm hungry and my aim is better when I'm not starving!"

"Too bad."

"Jerk." I mumble under my breath.

When Four stands up from his table with his Dauntless Member friends, I jump up quickly. I'm really excited. All of the transfer initiates follow Four into a new room. There is a table with knives lined up all over it. There are human shaped targets on the other side of the room.

"Everybody line up." Four says. We do as he commands. "I'm only going to show you once, so watch very closely." Four picks up three knives and I watch his form as he throws each knife. He hits a bulls-eye each time. That form is familiar, but I don't know why. "Your turn." All of the initiates just stand there and watch him. Eric walks in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yells. "NOW!" All of the initiates scramble over to get three knives and pick a target. I get a target next to Christina and Will. I turn one of the knives in my hand. It is very similar to the ones I used to throw with Tobias. Because they are similar, I throw one straight away.

Inhale, exhale, release.

My knife hits a bulls-eye. Christina stares at me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hit the center."

I'm about to reply when I see Four staring at me again. Then he starts to walk over to me. I throw another knife. It lands right next to the last one. Four leans to my ear.

"You've gotten better, Trissy." He whispers. That name. That voice. Those eyes. It's him. Tobias. My eyes widen and I slap my hand over my mouth before I can say anything. After letting everything process through my brain I move my hand.

"Tobias." I breathe, so only he can hear it.

"Meet me by the chasm after dinner." At that, Tobias walks away.

'What was that about?" Christina asks.

"Nothing. Just nothing." I am still in complete shock. I can't believe I didn't recognize Tobias earlier. I push the thought out of my mind and I throw my last knife. After a minute, Tobias tells everyone to go retrieve their knives. Then we begin to throw again.

An hour later, everyone has hit the target except for Al. Eric seems madder than usual. He took that capture the flag defeat hard.

"What was that initiate?" Eric demands as he watches Al miss the target yet again.

"It slipped." Al's voice is shaking.

"Why don't you get it then?"

"Everyone is still throwing."

"Are you afraid?"

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes, I am." It's not the refusal that angered Eric. It's the honesty.

"EVERYBODY STOP." Eric yells. "Stand in front of the target. Four, can you give me a hand?"

Al walks in front of the target.

"You are going to stand there while he throws those knives at you until you learn not to flinch. Of you flinch, you're out." Eric says with an evil smile. Tobias grabs three knives. He lifts his arm to throw the first one when I hear someone speak out.

"Stop!" A split second later, I realize the voice is my own. "Any idiot can stand in front of a target. That doesn't prove anything except the fact you're bulling us, which I recall is a sign of cowardice."

"Then it shall be easy for you to take his place." I step forward. Al gives me a thankful look. I stand next to the target. My head barley reaches the center. "Same rules apply. You fail and he takes your place again." I turn and look at Tobias. Now that I know who he is, I completely trust him. His aim was amazing when he left. Being Dauntless must've only made it better.

Tobias' eyes are on mine when he lifts his hand, pulls his elbow back, and throws the knife. It is just a flash in the air, and then I hear a thud. The knife is buried in the board, half a foot away from my cheek. I close my eyes. Thank God. "You about done, Stiff?" Asks Tobias.

I remember Al's wide eyes and his quiet sobs at night. "No."

"Eyes open then." He taps the spot between his eyebrows. I stare at him as he passes another knife from his left hand to his right, and I look into his eyes as the second knife hits the target above my head. This one is closer then the last one- I feel it hovering over my skull. "Come on, Stiff. Let someone else stand there and take it."

Why is he trying to get me to give up? Does he want me to fail?

"Shut up, Four!"

I hold my breath as Four turns the last knife in his hand. I see a glint in his eyes as he pulls his arm back and let's the knife fly. It comes straight at me. My body goes rigid. This time when it hits the board, my ear stings, and blood trickles down my skin. I touch my ear. He knocked it.

Judging by the look he gives me, he did it on purpose.

"If love to see if the rest of you are as brave as she is," days Eric, his voice smooth, "but I think that's enough for today."

Eric squeezes my shoulder. Fear prickles inside me. I feel like the word "DIVERGENT" is branded on my forehead and if he looks at me long enough, he'll be able to read it. But he just lifts his hand from my shoulder and keeps walking.

Tobias and I stay behind. I wait until the room is completely empty and the door is shut before looking at him again. He walks toward me.

"Is your-" he begins.

"You did that on purpose!" I shout.

"Yes, I did." He says quietly. "And you should thank me for helping you."

"Thank you? You almost stabbed my ear and spent the whole time taunting me. Why should I thank you?"

"Eric would've never let you off without a scratch. You'd still be standing there if I hadn't hit you. I'll explain the taunting later." He crosses the room and slams the point of a knife so hard into they table that it sticks there, handle towards the ceiling.

I go to say something, but he's already gone.

After dinner, Christina, Will, and Al start to go back to the dormitories. I stay behind.

"You coming, Tris?" Al asks.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Go on without me. I'll meet you there later." I can tell they all want to say something, but they decide not to argue.

"Bye Tris."

"See you later."

"Bye." Once they are gone, I walk to the chasm. Tobias is already standing there.

"Hello, Trissy." I walk next to him.

"Hi, Tobias. I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Yes, of course." Tobias puts his hand on the rail of the chasm. "You're from Abnegation. I was reminding you that if you failed, someone else would take your place. When you're acting selflessly, you're at your bravest."

"Oh." I step forward and give Tobias a long needed hug. "I missed you so much." I say into his shirt.

"I missed you too." Tobias kisses the top of my head softly. "I was worried that you were going to stay in Abnegation. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't finally see you again. Did you get an Aptitude result of Dauntless or did you just choose to come here?"

I feel something hitch in my throat. "Not exactly." I whisper.

Tobias looks at me for a second. "Come with me." I follow him up a narrow stairway to a room with the word DAUNTLESS spray painted on it. He pulls me into the room.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"Fear landscape room. There's currently no cameras in here. Tris, don't lie to me. This is serious. What were you're test results?"

I look down. "Inconclusive." I whisper, so soft my voice is barley audible.

"What factions?"

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite."

"Three factions?" Tobias asks, surprised.

"Yeah. What's so bad about that?"

"It's extremely rare. Normally Divergents only have two factions. Tris, this is dangerous. You need to learn how to complete your simulations like a Dauntless."

"Simulations?"

"Stage two you go through some of your singular fears. Stage three you go through your entire fear landscape. For stage two, you aren't aware that you're in a simulation. Stage three you are aware, so you should be fine with that. For stage two however, you will have to learn to face your fears like a Dauntless, not a Divergent. If they find out, they'll kill you."

"Who's they?"

"Dauntless leadership. You can't die, Tris. I just got you back. You can't leave me now."

"When did you know it was me?"

"When you jumped. When I saw grey falling, I knew the only person brave enough to jump first would be you. When you said your name, I was positive."

"Is that why you kept watching me?"

"One of the reasons."

Tobias pulls me into his arms and I bury my face in his chest. "What if they find out?"

"I'll protect you. Don't worry."

"Are you Divergent too?"

Tobias looks away and slowly nods. "Dauntless and Abnegation."

"They didn't find out about you?"

Tobias shakes his head. "I'm worried about you though. No one gets three factions. That's practically unheard of."

That's it. I'm going to die. I bury my head in Tobias' shirt again and we stay there for a few minutes.

"Trissy?"

"Yes Tobias?"

"Remember the day before the choosing ceremony where I left?"

I think back to that day and nod.

"I think I'm ready to show you why I left."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You don't have to."

"I'm sure. You're my best friend. You should know. Come here." Tobias grabs two syringes out of a black box. "This will put you through my fear landscape. It'll explain everything."

"You're going to let me see your fears?"

"Why not?"

"How many do you have?"

"Four."

"Is that why they call you Four?"

"Yes. You ready?" I nod and Tobias pushes the syringe into my next. I feel a small discomfort, but nothing much. "Here." He hands me the other.

"I've never done this before." I warn.

"Right here." Tobias presses his fingernail to his neck and my hand shakes as I push the needle in. Tobias doesn't even flinch. He takes my hand after putting them syringes back into the box.

"Ready?"

**A/N- here we have it. Tris finally knows that Four is Tobias. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be his fear landscape. Please review to let me know what you are thinking of this story so far. Ily all so much. Also, should I continue doing long chapters like this or keep them shorter like the others?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys. Chapter 5 here! This chapter is back to the normal length of the others. Did you like the long chapter? Do you want me to continue with over 2,000 word chapters or keep with the 1,200-1,500 word chapters? I do take suggestions. Please review telling me what you think so far. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing *sigh***

The settings form in Tobias' first fear. We are standing on the edge of a glass building.

"We have to jump off right?" I yell over the roaring wind. Tobias nods in response. "On three?" He nods again. "One-, two-, three!" I yell and I grab his hand as I jump off the roof. Once we land safely on the ground, I help Tobias to his feet.

"You okay?" I ask.

Tobias makes a noise that I'm not sure if it is a yes or a no.

"What's next?"

"It's-" he gets cut off my walls slamming into us. My head slams into his collarbone. Tobias sits on the floor shaking. I sit down next to him. The box keeps getting smaller.

"Confinement." I whisper. Tobias nods. I sit down next to him. "It's okay. Arms around me." I suggest, to give him more room. He obediently puts his arms around my waist. I feel like I have energy coursing through my veins. Then I realize something. It's something about him that makes me want to turn to liquid, or burst into flames.

"There's no way of escaping, so make it worse so it gets better, right?" I ask. Tobias nods again. "Okay, ready?" I crouch down and pull Tobias down with me. His breathing picks up even more. "Shhh it's okay. Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from? Maybe that'll help."

"Okay." He thinks for a second. "Childhood punishments. The tiny closet upstairs."

I'm confused for a second. "Marcus." I realize.

"I don't," Tobias gasps. "Want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay, then I can talk. Ask me something."

"Okay." Tobias smirks a little. "Why is your heart racing, Trissy?"

That is the one question I don't want to be asked. "Anything else you want to know?"

Tobias laughs, sending the walls of the box to break. "No, Trissy. There isn't anything else I want to know."

"Let's just keep moving." I grab Tobias' arm and drag him forward. I pull him to a room with a table with a gun and a single bullet. Then I realize the woman pointing her gun at us. She is very plain. She looks familiar.

"Is that Evelyn?" I ask.

"Yes. She's innocent and I have to kill her." Tobias picks up the gun and places the bullet in the chamber. "This one isn't as bad as the others. Not as much panic involved." Tobias places the gun to her head and closes an eye slightly. He then pulls the trigger and Evelyn's body slumps to the ground dead.

"It's okay. She's not real." I tell Tobias as he drops the gun. "She's dead anyway too."

"No she's not."

"What?"

"She faked her death to get away from Marcus. He left and lived Factionless. I met with her sometime last year."

"Oh. Why did she have to get away?"

"Come with me." Tobias orders. I follow him. After a second, we find ourselves in Abnegation. "Here's the part where you find out why we left." Tobias is shaking and his voice is quivering.

I loom up and Marcus is walking down the stairs. I notice he has a belt in his hand.

"What's going on?" I ask Tobias. He doesn't reply. He just stares at Marcus with fear in his eyes.

"This is for your own good." Marcus' voice echoes a dozen times. Then twelve Marcus' appear and lift the belt to hit Tobias.

"No!" I yell and jump in front of Tobias. The belt cracks on my wrist and wraps around it. I grab it and yank it out of Marcus' grip. I raise the belt and hit him with it. Marcus reaches up to me and punches me in the jaw. Tobias snaps out of his trance and attacks Marcus. The next thing I knew, we were back in the fear landscape room. The lights come back on.

"Tobias." I notice that he's sitting curled up with his lips parted and his eyes wide. "It's okay. It's over now. You got me through it." I walk over and sit down next to him. He grabs my arm.

"You got me through it."

"Well, it's easy to be brave when they aren't my fears." Tobias pulls me to my feet.

"Come on. I have somewhere I want to take you." Tobias hold my hand as we walk through the Pit to the chasm. Once we are at the chasm, Tobias leads me down a path of rocks leading to the bottom of the chasm that I didn't even notice was there before. Once we are at the bottom, we stand in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I decide to break it.

"So, four fears?"

"Four fears then, four fears now." Tobias confirms.

"Did he really abuse you?"

"And my mother."

"I'm so sorry, Tobias.''

"Ever since Evelyn left." Then, Tobias grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. A patch of Dauntless Flames covered his side. "I got the tattoo to cover up the scars."

I walk around to Tobias' back. The Dauntless and Abnegation symbols are larger on the top, followed by Candor, Erudite, and Amity smaller below.

"Why do you have all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing. I want to be brave, and selfless, and intelligent, and honest, and kind." Tobias turns around. "I'm still working on kind. I could've belonged in Abnegation just as easily as Dauntless, though. I just left to leave Marcus. I have a theory that bravery and selflessness aren't all that different. When you're in danger, it becomes your first instinct."

"Yeah, well I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter what I did."

"That's not entirely true. You let me throw knives at your head to spare a friend. You hit my dad with a belt to protect me. You risked your life climbing that crazy Ferris wheel so your team could win a capture the flag game. That selfless girl isn't you?"

"You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people."

"Maybe you were cut out of Candor, Tobias, because you're an awful liar."

"Fine. I watched you because I like you."

I'm in complete shock. "But your older then I am, Tobias."

"Yes, that whopping two year gap is insurmountable, isn't it?"

"I just don't get it. I'm younger, I'm not pretty-" I get cut off my Tobias laughing and pressing his lips to my temple. "Don't pretend. I may not be ugly, but I'm certainly not pretty."

"Fine. You're it pretty so? I like how you look. You're brave and deadly smart. And even though you found out about Marcus," his voice drops. "You aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

"Well, you're not."

Tobias smiles and brushes his lips with mine. I tense up, unsure of myself. When Tobias pulls back, I'm sure I did something wrong, or badly. Instead, he presses his lips to mine with more certainly. We stand there at the bottom of the chasm kissing for a few minutes. I can't help but wonder if we would've been doing the same thing, in a safer place if we both chose Abnegation. When he pulls back, he smiles at me.

"It's getting late. I better take you back to the dormitory. Last day of fights tomorrow." Tobias grabs his shirt and puts it back on. Then he takes my hand and walks me back to the dormitory. Outside the door, he stops me. "Listen Tris, you have to pretend were not together around the other initiates and everyone really. I don't want anyone to think your ranking is because of my favoritism, rather then your skill. Even though we all know you're amazing." I smile and kiss him softly.

"Goodnight, Tobias."

"Goodnight, Trissy." I smile and go into the dormitory. Everyone appears to be asleep. I walk over to my bed.

"Where were you all night?" I jump.

"God, Christina. I thought you were asleep."

"Don't dodge the question."

"I told you I was going on a walk."

"All night?"

"It's not that late. Anyway, Dauntless is a big compound."

"I think you were with someone."

"I wasn't. I'm forever alone."

Christina laughs. "Go to sleep." I go to the bathroom and change. When I get back to the dormitory, Christina is asleep. I lay down and fall asleep dreaming about Tobias.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- There was something I wanted to say to you guys, I just completely forgot it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far :)**

**i already have how this is going to end planned out. **

**You are all gong to hate me. **

**Mwahahahaha**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Veronica Roth has all credit to everything. **

Christina wakes me up early the next morning.

"Get up, Tris! We have to be at training in half an hour!" She exclaims.

Okay maybe she didn't get me up too early. I get up and ab some clothes out of my drawer. I go take a shower. Once I finish, I grab my clothes and put them on. A bulge of muscle blocks my pants from falling down my leg. I can't wear them. I grab my towel and wrap it around myself. I sneak into the dormitory. To my luck, it's empty. I grab some more clothes and go to leave back to the bathroom, but get stopped from an arm. Peter. I go to make a run for it when his hand grabs my towel and rips it off of me. Peter, Drew, and Molly laugh and I sprint back to the bathroom. After I change, I'm not even upset anymore. I'm just mad. I go to breakfast and eat a muffin and run to the training room. A minute after I get there, Tobias speaks up.

"Today is the last day of stage one. You will be fighting again today." Tobias flips the board over. I find my name next to Molly. I smirk. Lucky enough for me, Tobias calls my fight with Molly first.

"Was that a birthmark I saw on your left butt cheek? God you're pale, Stiff." Molly laughs. Tobias starts the fight and I wait for Molly to attack first. She always does. Molly starts toward me and throws her weight into a punch. As her body shifts forward, I duck and drive my fist into her stomach, right over her bellybutton. Before she can get her hands on me, I slip past her, my hands up, ready for her next attempt.

She's not smirking anymore. She runs at me like she's about to tackle me, and I dart out if the way. I hear Tobias' voice in my head, telling me that the most powerful weapon at my disposal is my elbow. I just have to find a way to use it.

I block her next punch with my forearm. The blow stings, but I barley notice it. She grits her teeth and let's out a gusts rated groan, more animal sounding then human. She tries a sloppy kick at my side, which I dodge, and while her balance is off, I rush forward and force my elbow up at her dad. She pulls her head back just in time and my elbow grazes her chin.

She punches me in the ribs and I stumble to the side, recovering my breath. There's something she's not protecting, I know it. I want to hit her face, but maybe that's not a smart move. Her hands are too high; they guard her nose and cheeks, leaving her stomach and ribs exposed.

Our eyes meet for just a second.

I aim an uppercut low, below her bellybutton. My fist sinks into her flesh, forcing a heavy breath from her mouth that I feel against my ear. As she gasps, I sweep-kick her legs out from under her, and she falls hard on the ground, sending dust into the air. I pull my foot back and kick as hard as I can at her ribs.

She curls into a ball to protect her side, and I kick her again, this time hitting her in the stomach. Like a child. I kick again, this time hitting her in the face. Blood springs from her nose and spreads over her face.

Another kick hits her in the chest.

I pull my foot back again, but I feel hands clamp down around my arms, and he pulls me away from her with irresistible force. I look at him. It's Tobias.

"You won." Tobias mutters. "Stop."

I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"I think you should leave," he says. "Take a walk."

"I'm fine. I'm fine now." I say again, the second time for myself.

I wish I could say I felt guilty about what I did.

I don't.

After training, I walk alone through the halls of the compound. I'm in a hallway I don't even know where and I run into someone.

"I'm so-" I look up and realize who it is. "Hello, Tobias."

"Hey, Tris." Tobias takes my arm. "Come with me."

I follow him through a part of the compound that I've never been before. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm in the Dauntless members' apartments. Tobias pulls me into one that I see numbered 446. It's his apartment. I look around. The words 'Fear God Alone." Are written in red on the wall.

"Come here." I follow Tobias and sit next to him on a black leather couch. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I sigh. "I'm fine."

"Really? Then what happened with you and Molly?"

"She made me mad. It's nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing. You could've killed her if I didn't pull you off of her."

"I wish I did."

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing!" I say, hopeful Tobias will realize I don't want to talk about it.

"Okay." Tobias says, not too convinced. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I was planning on going to dinner with my friends soon."

"Okay. Oh yeah," Tobias says as if remembering something. "Visiting day is tomorrow. Rankings are posted tomorrow too. I'd be surprised if you weren't first out of the transfers."

I blush a little. "Thanks too bad my parents probably won't come to see me though."

"Who knows? They might surprise you. I thought my father wouldn't come, but he did and I got whipped by his belt in an abandoned room somewhere. That defiantly surprised me."

"He's not going to come again, is he?"

"I doubt it. He didn't come last year."

"That's good." I lean over and rest my head on Tobias' chest. We stay like this for a few minutes.

"You know, if you want to get to dinner on time, we should probably get going sometime soon." Tobias breaks the silence.

"Okay, let's go." I stand up and Tobias follows me to the door. Before I have time to open it, he kisses me. I immediately kiss him back. He pulls away a few seconds later.

"I just had to do that before we left." Tobias smiles.

When I get to the cafeteria, everyone is already there.

"You go in first." Tobias tells me. I walk into the cafeteria and go sit down next to Christina as usual. I pick up a hamburger from the center plate.

"Where'd you go?" Will asks.

"A walk."

"What happened before? Why were you so mad? What happened?" Christina asks.

"Ugh nothing happened!" I ask, a little annoyed of people asking that.

"Geez sorry." I go onto eating my hamburger in silence. Then I go get a huge piece of Dauntless cake. I eat it and get up and go to the tattoo parlor.

"Hey, Tris." Tori says when she sees me.

"Hi." I reply.

"What will it be today?"

"Can I get the Abnegation symbol on this shoulder and Dauntless on this one?" I motion to each shoulder as I ask.

"Sure thing. Let's go in the back." I follow Tori to one of the rooms in the back of the parlor. She starts working on the tattoos in silence, but soon breaks it.

"You know you're in danger for the next stage right?" Tori asks.

I nod. "Four explained it to me."

"Four knows?"

I nod. Tori finishes the Dauntless tattoo. It looks great. Then she starts on Abnegation. She finishes the tattoo in silence.

"thanks, Tori." I say as she finishes. I pay and leave the store. As I'm leaving, I run into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I look up at who I ran into. It's Tobias again.

"Wow, Tris. You really have to pay attention to where you're walking more." Tobias laughs.

"Oh shut up."

Tobias laughs again. "You have a tattoo?" He asks.

"I actually have four."

"Can I see them?"

"Later. I'm going back to the dormitory now."

Tobias says his goodbyes and I leave. I get to the dormitory and see Christina talking to Will and Al sitting in silence.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit down next to them.

"Hey. Where were you? You're always missing all of a sudden." Christina says.

"Tattoo parlor."

"You got another tattoo?"

I nod and pull my sleeve up and take off one of the bandages, revealing the Dauntless symbol. I don't want to show anyone the Abnegation one. At least not yet. No one knows about the raven that represents Tobias on my wrist either.

Christina smiles. "Okay, cool. So Tris, I was just saying that we need to go to the pit one day and go shopping. Something to show that tattoo and-"

I completely zone out after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- this is another long chapter. Longest yet. Almost 2,500 words. A lot goes on in it though. **

**Reply to divergent124- thank you, I'm very glad you are enjoying the story. Also, this will have a war, it just won't be the same as in the book. **

**I get to see One Direction in concert in 38 days. I'm so excited. **

**Also, sorry if not everything is direct quotes. I was in the car when I wrote half of this chapter and the only book I had with me was Beautiful Creatures which is completely different from Divergent. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent. **

**Heres the story :)**

"Tris! Get up! It's visiting day!" I wake to a yelling Christina. I groan and get up.

"What's the point, Chris?" I ask. "My parents probably won't come anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous." Christina grabs my arm and pulls me out of my bed. "Go get ready."

I grab som clothes out from under my bed and go into the bathroom. I change quickly and run down to breakfast. I find my usual seat next to Christina and I grab some food to eat. After we eat, we head down to the Pit. I see Tobias standing next to the chasm. I look around through the crowd of people, looking for someone wearing grey. Then I spot her.

"Mom!" I yell and run up to her. I run into her arms and we stay like that for a minute. I pull away. "How are you? How's dad?" I ask.

"Were good, but today, I'm here to talk about you." My mother's Abnegation keeps coming out.

I look around. My father is no where to be seen. "Where's dad? Is he going to visit Caleb?"

"Your father had some work thing to be at. Beatrice, your father has been acting-" she thinks for the right word. "Selfish since you and Caleb left."

I can't think straight. My father selfish? I can't believe it. "What about Caleb? Are you going to visit him after?"

"Erudite doesn't allow Abnegation visitors within their compound."

"Oh."

"How have you been, Beatrice? How are your rankings?"

"I'm good. Four says that he thinks I'll rank first."

"That's good. Is Four your instructor?" I nod. My mother takes my arm and pulls me down an empty hallway. I'm not sure how she knows her way around here. "Beatrice, you have to answer me very honestly here. What were your test results?"

I stop in my tracks. This is my mother. I can trust her. I take a deep breath. "They were inconclusive." I say so quietly, I'm not sure if she heard.

"This is dangerous, Beatrice. Does anyone know?"

"Tori, you now, and Four."

"Where is Four? I would like to speak to him. Also, the next time you see Tori, tell her Natalie Prior says hello."

"Okay, sure and last I saw, Four was by the chasm." I lead my mother over to the chasm. Tobias is still over there.

My mother sees Tobias leaning on the rail of the chasm. "He's handsome." I find myself nodding.

"Four!" I call. Tobias turns around.

"Hey, Tris. Who's this?" Tobias walks over to me and my mother.

"Four, this is my mom. Mom, this is Four." Tobias and my mother shake hands. The way she looks at him, I know she immediately recognized him as Tobias.

"How are you, Mrs. Prior?" Tobias asks.

"I'm good, thank you. Beatrice is doing well in training?"

"She's the best we have." Tobias smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder as I blush a little. My mother smiles too.

"That's good. She will most likely stay highly ranked for the next stages. Listen Four, I need you to protect her. Do anything you can to keep her safe."

"I'd protect her with my life if I had to. I'll do anything I can."

"Thank you." My mother smiles.

"I'll leave you two to get back to your reunion." Tobias says. "Oh and Tris, meet me in the training room after the rankings are announced." At that, he turns away and walks back to the chasm. My mother and I walk back over to the Pit where the other families are.

"You're close with Four?" My mother asks.

I shrug. "Yeah I guess."

"Have you made any other friends?"

"Yeah. There's Christina," I point to where Christina is talking to her parents and sister. "Will," I point to Will where he is talking to his family, "Al, who I have no clue where he is, I didn't see him this morning. There's also Uriah who I'm not sure where he is either. He's probably zip lining or jumping off a cliff somewhere with his brother Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and Lynn's sister Shauna." I laugh.

"Thats good. I'm so proud of you, Beatrice." My mother pulls me into another hug. "I should go soon. I have to be back in Abnegation to make dinner for your father, Marcus Eaton, and I. Marcus is coming over tonight." She lowers her voice. "Should I tell him I saw Tobias?"

"No." I reply immediately.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Beatrice." My mother gives me one final hug and turns to leave. I smile at her as she leaves. Once she is gone, I start to go back to the dormitories. I'm stopped by a Candor woman and her husband.

"Excuse me, have you seen my son, Albert?" The woman asks. I think for a second.

"Oh you mean Al? I'm sorry, I haven't seen him this morning. If I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him. If you want to look, he might be up there." I point to where the transfer dormitories are.

"Oh my. I don't think so. I almost had a heart attack coming down here. Are you insane or something?"

"Insane, no. Dauntless, yes." I laugh and leave. I go to the dormitories. Al is sitting on his bed alone.

"Hey Al. Your parents, I think we're looking for you down in the Pit. Why weren't you down there?" I ask him. He stays silent for a moment.

"I didn't want them to ask me how I'm doing. I haven't won a fight since I beat Will in the first fight. I'm doing awful. There's no way I'll make it."

"Don't talk like that. You will make it." I sit down next to him. "You'll be fine. Edward and Maya will probably be Factionless. They've been doing awful. You'll be okay." I assure him.

Al puts his arm around my shoulder. I pull away quickly. "I'm sorry, Al. I don't feel the same way about you."

"Oh." He looks disappointed. "I'll see you later then." Al gets up. Right before he reaches the door, I call out to him.

"Be back in a half hour for rankings!" I yell. Al nods and leaves. I sit alone in the dormitory for about 15 minutes until Christina comes in.

"Hey, Chris." I say.

"Oh hey, Tris. How's your family?"

"Not completely sure. Only my mom came. How's your family?"

"They're great. A little disappointed in me leaving them, but they're fine."

I nod. "You ready for rankings?"

"If I'm staying, yes. If I failed, no." We both laugh.

"You won't fail. You'll be fine."

A few minutes later, everyone is in ten dormitory. Tobias is standing by a chalkboard.

"Listen up." He says in his instructor voice. Everyone silences. "Here are your rankings. The last two tankers will be Factionless. The rest will continue to stage two. You will have a free day tomorrow if you made it to do whatever you want. Just don't destroy the compound." Tobias steps back and flips over the chalkboard. I smile as I see my name in first. I notice Tobias is smiling at me also. I read the rest of the names on the list.

1: Tris

2: Peter

3: Will

4: Christina

5: Molly

6: Drew

7: Al

8: Edward

9: Maya

Edward and Maya are now Factionless. As soon as I finish reading the list, Peter is yelling.

"I will NOT be outranked by a Stiff! This must be some joke!" I laugh on the inside at Peter.

"She's not a Stiff anymore, Peter. She completely deserved that rank also. She won every fight, even against you, and she hit the target every single time with guns and the center every time with the knives. She also had the bravery to stand in front of a target while I threw knives at your head. She is much more Dauntless then you will ever be, you pansycake." Tobias snaps. I smile a little at Tobias standing up for me. Peter is very angry.

"Why are you standing up for the Stiff, Four?" He yells back.

"I suggest you better shut your mouth before I'm forced to reconsider your rank." Peter immediately shuts up. "Thank you." Tobias leaves the room.

I sit down on my bed and wait a few minutes so no one got suspicious of me following the instructor. After about five minutes, I get up.

"I'm going to go work out a little bit. I'll see you later." I tell Christina.

"Okay bye." I leave and run to the training center. I run into the door when it fails to open for me. When I get it open, Tobias is laughing at me.

"Oh shut up." I tell him. I must not sound very convincing. I'm laughing too.

"What took so long? Any other doors you ran into?"

"No. I waited a few minutes. I didn't want anyone getting suspicious that I'm following the instructor."

"Ah. Makes sense." Tobias walks over to a punching bag. "Wouldn't you say these are much better then beating up trees?" He asks laughing.

"I'd say." I laugh too. I walk over to him. "She knows."

"Who knows what?"

"My mother. She knows who you are." Tobias instantly freezes. "She's having dinner with him tonight. I told her not to mention seeing you."

Tobias let's out a breath. "Thank you."

"Oh course." I smile. Tobias walks to the middle of the room where the fighting ring is.

"Come here, Trissy." I follow Tobias. "Let's see if you've gotten any better. I remember the last time we fought I beat you bad." Tobias smirks.

"You didn't beat me that badly."

"Oh but I did." Tobias is still smirking.

"Oh yeah? Hit me then."

Tobias throws a punch at me. I dodge it, grab his arm, and flip him.

I smirk. "You're sooo much better then me, huh?"

"Okay, okay. You've gotten good." I release Tobias' arm and start to walk away. He grabs my leg and pulls me to the floor with him. I land on top of him.

"Bet you didn't expect that." He smirks.

I slap him across the face. "I bet you didn't expect that."

"Not bad, Trissy. You're good."

"I know."

Tobias laughs. I stand up and pull him to his feet also.

"I'd better get going. I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Tobias gives me a quick kiss and I go to the dormitory.

"How was your work out?" Christina asks when I return.

"It was good. I beat the crap out of a punching bag." I lie.

"What, were you pretending that it was Peter's face?" We laugh.

"Something like that."

We talk for a little bit. Everyone is beginning to go to bed. I get up.

"I'm going to get a drink from the fountain. I'll be back in a minute." I get to the fountain and get a cup of water. I drink and throw the cup out. I start to head back to the dormitory when a hand is clapped over my mouth. I can't scream for help. The hand smells like soap and it's big enough to cover the lower half of my face. I thrash, but the arms holding me are too strong. I bite down on someone's fingers.

"Ow!" A rough voice cries.

"Shut up and keep her mouth covered." That voice is higher then the average male's and clearer. Peter.

A strip of dark cloth covers my eyes. I struggle to breathe. I feel three pairs of hands. Three people. I can't fight three people on my own.

I smell the familiar smell of lemongrass and sage that surrounds Al's bunk. A weight drops into my stomach.

I hear the crash of water against rocks. We must be above the chasm. If we are above the chasm, I know what they intend to do to me.

"Lift her up, c'mon."

The hands push me and slam my spine into something hard and cold. Judging by its width and curvature, it's a metal railing. It is the metal railing, the one that overlooks the chasm. The hands fires my back to arch over the railing. My feet leave the ground and my attackers are the only thing keeping me from falling into the water. A heavy hand gropes along my chest.

"You sure you're sixteen, Stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than twelve." The other boys laugh. "Wait, I think I found something!" The hand squeezes me. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming. More laughter.

Al's hand slips from my mouth. "Stop that." He snaps.

When Al lets go of me, I thrash around and slip down to the ground. This time, I bite down as hard as I can on the first arm I find. I hear a scream and clench my jaw harder, tasting blood. Something hard strikes my face. White heat races through my head.

The boy wrenches his trapped arm away from me and throws me to the ground. I bang by elbow against stone and bring my hands up to my head to remove the blindfold. A foot drives into my side, forcing the air from my lungs. Someone grabs a handful of my hair and slams my head against something hard. A scream of pain bursts from my mouth. I feel dizzy.

I look up and see the scene before me. I see someone running towards me, and someone running away- someone large, Al. I grab the railing next to me and haul myself to my feet.

Peter wraps a hand around my throat and lifts me up, his thumb wedged under my chin. His hair is tousled and sticks to his forehead. He holds me over the chasm as spots appear in the corner of my vision. He says nothing. I try to kick him but my legs are too short. My lungs scream for air.

I hear a shout and he releases me.

I stretch my arms as I fall, gasping, and my armpits slam into the railing. I head Drew screaming. I blink a few times and focus as much as I can on the only face I see. It is contorted with anger. His eyes are dark blue.

"Tobias." I croak.

I close my eyes, and hands wrap around my arms, right where they join with the shoulder. He pulls me over the railing and against his chest, gathering me into his arms, easing an arm under my knees. I press my face into his shoulder, and there is a sudden hollow silence.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNN**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- right now I'm bored and I'm gunna go to my grandma's house soon. I'm also listening to Ed Sheeran's album X for the 31st time and it's only been out for 6 days. **

**I hate to agree with my friend, but I think I have a slight obsession. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. All rights to Veronica Roth. **

I wake to the sound of running water. This time it is from a faucet, not the chasm. I open my eyes to the words 'Fear God Alone' on the wall above me. I look over and see Tobias in the bathroom standing over the sink, his blood turning the water red. After a minute, he shuts the water off and shuts the bathroom light. Tobias then goes to the freezer and takes out an ice patch. He turns to me and we make eye contact.

"Your hands." I croak out.

"My hands are none of your concerns." Tobias replies. He walks over to me and places the ice pack under my head. Before he pulls away, I reach up and touch a cut on his lip.

"Seriously Trissy. I'm okay."

"Why were you there?" I ask, the Erudite curiosity taking over in me.

"I was coming back from the control room and I heard a scream."

"What did you do to them?"

"Al and Peter ran. I deposited Drew at the infirmary about a half hour ago. He said that they were just trying to scare you."

"He's in bad shape?" I ask.

"He'll live. In what condition, I can say." I smile and tighten my grip on Tobias' arm.

"Good." Tobias smiles.

"How's your head?" He asks me.

"Hurts." I reply.

"Your side?" Tobias lowers his hand so it brushes against the bruise on my side.

"Same." I stay silent for a moment. "What am I supposed to do tomorrow? They're going to think I'm weak."

"You're not weak, Tris. You're going to walk into breakfast tomorrow with your head held high to show your attackers they had no effect on you. Let that bruise in your cheek show though."

"I don't thin I can do that." My voice comes out as barley a whisper.

"Yes you can."

"You don't understand." My voice drops. "They touched me."

Tobias freezes. "Touched you."

"Not in the way you're thinking." I say quickly. "But almost."

Tobias is silent for a second. "Listen Tris, I hate to say this but sometimes you have to be safe rather than right." The ghost of a smile appears on his lips. "But do me a favor, when you get the chance, ruin them."

I laugh but immediately wince in pain, my hands covering my side where Tobias' hands are. "You're a little scary sometimes, Tobias."

He smiles. "Thank you. I try my hardest." I smile.

"I better get back to the dormitories. Christina is probably freaking out. I told her I'd be back in a minute. It must've been an hour." I start to get up but Tobias puts his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"You're not going anywhere. There's no way I'm letting you sleep in the same room as two of the people who attacked you."

"Then where am I going to stay?"

"Here. I'll take the floor." Tobias says.

"I can't have you do that."

"You sure you didn't belong in Abnegation?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Sure." I can hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Let me take the floor. I can't kick you out of your own bed."

"You're hurt."

"I'll be fine.

"Undoubtedly."

I sigh. "If you're not going to let me stay on the floor, at least stay up here with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Tobias sighs and gets on the other side of the bed. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

I shake my head and kiss him softly. "Thank you, Tobias." I shut my eyes and sleep takes me.

When I wake the next morning! Tobias is gone and the shower is running. I slowly get out of bed. Pain is shooting through my side as I take each step. My head is pounding. I slowly make my way over to the mirror on the wall. I stand on my toes so I can see my reflection. I look as bad as I feel. A purple bruise covers my cheek.

I hear a door open and Tobias walks out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Tris."

"Hey Tobias." I finish putting my hair in a loose bun. Tobias drops the towel he was drying his hair with and walks over to me, brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

"Not bad." He says. His hand moves to the small bump on my head. "And your head?"

"It's fine." I lie. It is really throbbing in pain. Tobias doesn't seem to notice I'm lying. If he does, he doesn't mention it. His hand drops to my side.

"And your side?"

"Only hurts when I breathe."

"Not much you can do about that."

"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."

"Well," Tobias smirks. "I would only go if there was cake."

I laugh but the pain shoots through me. My hand goes to my side, covering Tobias' hand again. He kisses the top of my head.

"You okay to go? You don't have training today." Tobias reminds me.

"Yeah, I guess. I have a lot of explaining to Christina to do."

"Here." Tobias walks to his dresser and grabs one of his black t shirts.

"Thanks." I put the shirt on. It's better then the ripped one I was wearing before. Tobias gives me one last kiss.

"I'll go in first. I'll see you soon." He softens his voice. "Be brave, Tris." With that, he turns and walks to the door.

A few minutes after he leaves, I get off his bed and go to the cafeteria. When I get there, many pairs of eyes are on me. I do everything not to duck my head down and run off. I keep my head high, like Tobias told me to, and go to my usual table. I sit down next to Christina. She is still looking at her food.

"Hey where were yo-" Christina looks up and sees me. "Oh my God, Tris! What happened?" She exclaims. Uriah walks over to the table and sits next to Will. I notice that Al is nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" Uriah asks.

I shrug. "It was Peter, Drew, and," I can't bring myself to say his name. "And Al." I finally say quietly.

"Oh God." Will says.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks.

"I'll be fine."

"So it was three against one? That's not fair!"

"Yeah well Peter is just one to be fair."

Christina is about to speak up when Drew enters the room. Her jaw drops. I think mine did too. Tobias was not kidding when he said Drew was in bad shape. His face is swollen and more purple than flesh tone.

"Did you do that?" Christina asks. I shake my head no. A few minutes later, Al walks in. His face is red and puffy. He looks like he's been crying. He walks over to our table.

"Tris, can I talk to you?" He asks.

"No!" Uriah exclaims. "Get away from her. Never go near her again!"

"Please Tris." Al begs. "Please forgive me."

"Get away from me. Just stay away! You are a coward!" Al's eyes start to tear up. He nods and walks away.

Fifteen minutes later, Christina and I are walking and talking in the Pit when we hear a scream. We run over to the chasm and some men are pulling a body out of the chasm.

We spend our day off at Al's funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- The music camp I'm going to starts on Sunday. I think it's three weeks, so I mosh likely won't be able to update every day. I've been writing each chapter and then posting it about 5 minutes later, so I don't have anything pre written. I'll try to update every other day, though. **

**This chapter isn't as long as the others. It's just simulations. **

**Also, I'm listening to Little Mix instead of Ed Sheeran and that must've messed up the flow of ideas in my brain. **

**Ed's album, X, has been out for a week and I've already listened to it 37 times. **

**Yes, I have counted. **

**Don't judge me. **

**Hehe the song Don't is on the album**

**Okay, I'm done now. **

**Okay?**

**Okay?**

**thats it. I promise. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

The next day, stage two starts. Tobias explains to everyone about how the simulation will work. A few people go before Tobias steps out of the room.

"Come on, Tris." He beckons. I get up and walk to him. Drew sticks his foot out to trip me and I jump over it at the last second. Tobias puts his hand on my shoulder and guides me into the room. He walks behind me into the room. When I see the chair inside the room, I freeze. Tobias walks into me.

"It's okay, Trissy." Tobias whispers to me. He leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Just complete it like a Dauntless. You will be aware that this is a simulation. Dauntless aren't. Just pretend it's real. You stay in the hallucination until you can calm down."

I nod and take a shaky breath. Tobias takes a syringe out of the box.

"This holds the simulation. You won't need wires for this. I have wires so I can see what's inside your head." I nod and he injects me. I feel the familiar pinch. "The serum will go into effect in sixty seconds. Be brave, Trissy. The first time is always the hardest." Tobias tells me and gives my hand one last squeeze before walking over and hooking himself up to the wires. I shut my eyes and everything goes black.

I stand in a field of dry grass that comes up to my waist. The air smells like smoke and burns my nostrils. Above me, the sky is vile colored, and the sight of it fills me with anxiety, my body cringing away from it.

I hear fluttering, like the pages of a book blown by the wind, but there is no wind. The air is still and soundless apart from the flapping, neither hot or cold- not like air at all, but I can still breathe. A shadow swoops overhead.

Something lands on my shoulder. I feel it's weight and the prick of talons and fling my arm forward to shake it off, my hand batting at it. I feel something smooth and fragile. A feather. I bite my lip and look to the side. A black bird the size of my forearm turns it's head and focuses one beady eye on me.

I grit my teeth and hit the crow again with my hand. It dogs in its talons and doesn't move. I cry out, more frustrated than pained, and hit the crow with both hands, but it stays in place, resolute, one eye on me, feathers gleaming in the yellow light. Thunder rumbles and I hear the patter of rain hitting the ground, but no rain falls.

The sky darkens like a cloud is passing over the sun. Still cringing away from the crow, I look up a flock of crows storms towards me, an advancing army of stretched talons and open beaks, each one squawking, filling the air with noise. The crows come at me. I try to move, but I can't.

My feet are firmly planted to the ground, like the crow on my shoulder. I scream as ten crows surround me, feathers flapping in my ears, beaks pecking at my shoulders, talons clinging to my clothes. I scream until tears come from my eyes. My hands hit solid bodies but do nothing; there are too many. I am alone.

I fall to the ground covering my head with my arms. They scream against me. A crow forces it's way under my arm and pecks my face. Blood drips onto the grass and I sob, hitting it with my palm.

I am screaming; I am sobbing.

"Help!" I wail. "Help!"

The crows continue to attack.

You stay in the hallucination until you can calm down.

Tobias' voice echoes in my head.

Calm down. I think to myself. I can't. My head throbs.

Breathe. It has been hours since I was alone in the field. It has been days. My heart pounds hard I. My chest. I have to slow it down. I breathe again, my face wet with tears.

I sob again, and force myself forward, stretching out on the grass. It prickles against my skin. I extend my arms and breathe. The crows push me and prod at my sides. I let them. I let the flapping of wings and the prodding continue, relaxing one muscle at a time, resigning myself to become a pecked carcass.

The pain overwhelms me.

I open my eyes and I'm sitting in a metal chair.

I scream and hit my arms and head and legs to get the birds off me, but they are gone, though I can still feel feathers brushing the back of my neck and the talons burning my skin. I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in them.

A hand touches my shoulder. I flinch away from it. "Don't touch me!" I sob.

"It's over." Tobias' voice says. I bury my head into his chest and cry. He wraps his arms around me and tries to comfort me.

"I failed. I'm failing." I mumbled. Tobias pulls away from me.

"How long do you think you spent in that hallucination, Tris?" He asks.

"I don't know." I shake my head. "A half hour?"

"Three minutes." He replies. "You got out three times faster than the other initiates. Whatever you are, you're not a failure."

Three minutes?

Tobias smiles a little. "Tomorrow you'll be better at this. You'll see."

"Tomorrow?"

Tobias touches my back and guides me out the back door and walks me towards the dormitories.

"What was your first hallucination?" I say, glancing at him.

"Him." Tobias replies. I immediately know who he is talking about.

"Do they ever go away?" I ask.

"Sometimes they do. And sometimes new fears replace them. But becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear and be free from it. That's the point."

I nod. I used to think the Dauntless were fearless. That is how they seemed anyway. But maybe what I saw as fearless was actually fear under control.

"Anyway, your fears are rarely what they appear in the simulation." Tobias adds.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you really afraid of crows?" He says, half smiling at me. "When you see one, do you run away screaming?"

"No. I guess not." I stand there for a second. I really want to kiss him, but there are cameras in the hallway. "So what am I really afraid of?"

"I don't know. Only you can know."

I nod slowly. There's a dozen things it could be. I'm not sure which one is right though.

"I didn't know becoming Dauntless would be this difficult."

"It wasn't always like this, I'm told. Being Dauntless, I mean. Leadership changed."

I nod again. We stand in silence for a moment.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" I ask, sniffing and wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Hmm." Tobias leans in. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "No, Trissy. You look as tough as nails."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- sorry, shortish chapter again. My brain isn't giving me very good ideas. I am listening to EdSheeran right now though. **

**My mom says that she might try to take me to the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter next summer. I can't wait. **

**Shes started calling me a muggle though. **

**I AM NOT A BLOODY MUGGLE!**

**HER AND MY DAD JUST STOLE AND HIS MY HOGWARTS LETTER CUZ THEH COULDNT STAND THAT I WOULD BE LEAVING AND THEY WOULD LOOSE AND MISS MY AWESOMENESS. **

**Im done now. **

**Please leave a review of what you think. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

When I walk into the dormitory, all of the initiates are standing there. Even Dauntless-norms. Peter is in the middle with a piece of paper in his hands.

"The mass exodus of the children of Abnegation leaders cannot be ignored or attributes to coincidence. The recent transfer of Beatrice and Caleb Prior,my he children of Andrew Prior, calls into question the soundness of Abnegation's values and teachings. Why else would the children of such an important man decide that the lifestyle he has set out for them is not an admirable one? Molly Atwood, a fellow Dauntless transfer, suggests a disturbed and abusive might be to blame." Peter reads.

I flinch at this. It was Marcus who was abusive. Not my father.

"'I heard her talking in her sleep once.' Molly says. 'She was telling her father to stop doing something. I don't know what it was, but it gave her nightmares.'"

Molly smiles. Her teeth are crooked. If I knocked them out, I might be doing her a favor.

"Give me that." I demand, holding out my hand.

"But I'm not done reading." He replies. Laughter is in his voice. "However, perhaps the answer lies not in a morally bereft man, but in the corrupted ideals of an entire faction. Perhaps the answer is that we have entrusted our entire city to a group of proselytizing tyrants who do not know how to lead us out of poverty and into prosperity."

I storm up and try to take the article out of his hand, but he holds it over his head where I can't reach it. I don't jump though. Instead I bring my heel down as hard as I can on the bones in his foot where the bones in his feet connect to his toes.

I turn to Molly next. "That is my father!" I scream. "My father, you coward!"

Will grabs my arm and pulls me away, out of the dormitory. Christina comes out a minute later.

"It's time for me to get a tattoo now." She announces. We all follow her and she gets the Dauntless seal. I already have one, so I don't join her.

Ahead of me, Will is giving Christina a piggyback ride. I walk behind them.

Will almost drops Christina and she slaps her hands around the first thing she can grab, which happens to be his face. He cringes and adjusts his grip on her legs. Will seems really happy.

I see Tobias standing by the chasm, a group of people around him. He laughs so hard he has to grab the railing for balance. Judging by the bottle in his hand and the brightness of his face, he's intoxicated, or on his way there.

"Uh-oh," says Will. "Instructor alert."

"At least he's not Eric." I reply. "He'd probably make us play chicken or something."

"Sure, but Four is scary. Remember when he put the gun to Peter's head? I think peter wet himself."

"Peter deserved it." I say firmly.

Will doesn't argue with me. He might have a few weeks ago, but now we've all seen what Peter is capable of.

"Tris!" Tobias calls out. Will and I exchange a look, half surprise and half apprehension. Tobias pulls away from the railing and walks up to me. Ahead of us, Will and Christina stop running and Christina slides to the ground. I don't blame them from staring. There are three of us and Tobias is only talking to me.

"You look different." His words, normally crisp,mare now sluggish.

"So do you." I say. He does- he looks more relaxed, younger. "What are you doing?"

"Flirting with death." He replies with a laugh. "Drinking near the chasm. Probably not a good idea."

"No it isn't."

"What are you doing?"

"I just watched Christina get tattooed." I motion to where Christina and Will are standing, watching us. "Now were headed off to dinner."

"Didn't know you had a tattoo." He says, looking at my collarbone. He takes a sip from the bottle. His breath smells thick and sharp, like the Factionless man's breath.

"Yes you did."

"You never showed me." He says. "Right, the crows. What are your others?"

"I told you I'd show you later. Not when you're drunk."

"Fair enough. I'd ask you to join us, but it looks like your friends are waiting for you." He puts his lips next to my ear and says, "you look good, Trissy."

His words surprise me. I laugh. "Do me a favor and stay away from the chasm, okay?"

"Of course." He winks at me.

He then turns and goes back to his friends. Then, Will rushes at me and throws me over his shoulder. I shriek.

"Come on, little girl." He says. "I'm taking you to dinner."

I rest my elbows on Will's back and wave at Tobias as he carries me away.

"I thought I would rescue you." Will says as we walk away. He sets me down. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah, I think we'd all like to know the answers to that question." Says Christina. "What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "He was drunk. He didn't even know what he was saying. That's why I was grinning. It's funny to see him that way."

"He called you Trissy. I heard that. Why can't I call you Trissy, but he can?" Christina asks.

"Like I said, he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying."

"Whatever. Let's go." we run off to dinner. I don't even grab a dinner. I grab a huge piece of the famous Dauntless cake.

"Uriah told me that this cake is the best thing that has happened to this world." I explain.

"URIAH! GET OVER HERE!" Christina yells. Uriah comes over and slides into the away next to me.

"What?" He asks.

"Tris is about to try her first bite of Dauntless cake. She said you said it's amazing."

"It is."

All of their eyes are on me as I take a bite.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER TASTED!" I scream. A few seconds later the cake is gone.

"You couldn't have let me and Will try some?" Christina asks.

"Nope. MINE!" They all laugh. "Get your own." I mumble as I get up to get more cake.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Writers block sucks. **

**I'm still trying to update this because I'm working on another story that I'm not going to start until after this one is finished. **

**X is still just as amazing the 46th time listening to it as the 1st. **

**Im bored. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

"It's just a simulation, Trissy." Tobias tells me as he injects me with the serum.

He's wrong though. The last simulation bled into my life, waking and sleeping. Nightmares not just featuring the crows, but the feelings of terror and helplessness I had during the simulation. Sudden fits of terror attack me. And I am not the only one who feels this way; I can tell.

Still, I nod and close my eyes.

I am in darkness. The last thing I remember is the metal chair and the needle in my arm. This time there is no field; there are no crows.

A blue orb lights ahead of me, and then another one, filling the room with light. I am on the Pit floor, next to the chasm, and the other initiates stand around me, their arms folded and their faces blank.

I see something in front if me, my own reflection. I touch it and my fingers find cool glass. I look up. There is a pane above my head. I am in a glass box. I press above my head to see if I can force the box open. It doesn't budge. I am sealed in.

My heart beats faster. I don't want to be trapped. Someone taps on the wall in front of me. Tobias. He points to my feet, smirking.

A few seconds ago, my feet were dry, but now I stand in half an inch of water, and my socks are soggy. I look at Tobias. He shrugs and goes back to the other initiates. The water rises fast. It now covers my ankles. I pound against the glass with my fist.

"Hey!" I say. "Let me out of here!"

The water slides up my bare calves as it rises, cool and soft. I hit the glass harder.

"Get me out if here!"

The water keeps rising.

'I can just break the glass!' I think to myself. 'No. That would be an act of Divergence.'

I look at the bottom of the tank to see where the water is coming from and if there is any way to stop it. I spot a pump at the bottom of the tank. By now, the water has risen to my shoulders. I take a deep breath and take my jacket off. My lungs collect as much air as I can get in a few seconds and I go under. I swim to the bottom of the glass box and clog the pump with my jacket. The water stops flowing. Everything goes dark.

I wake up in the fear landscape room. Tobias walks over to me and offers his hand to help me up. I stand and he pulls me into his arms.

"Good job, Trissy. Everything looked good. There's no evidence. Fastest time today too." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"How much longer are we going to have to do this?"

"A few more times. You have to be prepared for the final stage. Don't worry about a thing."

I nod and pull away from Tobias.

"I should probably go. You have more initiates to do." I tell him.

Tobias sighs. "You're probably right."

"Of course I am." I smirk as Tobias sticks his tongue out at me.

"Meet me later. I want to talk to you."

"What did I do?"

"I dunno. Just saying you're in trouble." This time, Tobias smirks at me. I punch his arm and walk out the back door back to the dormitory.

After a late dinner, I run into Tobias in the hallway again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you're walking?" Tobias laughs.

"What about you? You ran into me too!" I defend myself.

"Touché Prior. Touché." I smirk and start to walk away when Tobias grabs my arm. "Didn't I say I needed to talk to you?"

I shrug. "Yeah. You said I was in trouble so I guessed I would be best just avoiding you."

"I was kidding about you being in trouble. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that vim not stupid!" I lean into him so no one else can here and whisper, "Erudite."

"Okay, okay. You win. Just come with me." I follow Tobias out to the train tracks. "It'll be here any minute." He informs me, checking his watch.

"You know I'm not allowed to leave the compound."

"Alone. I here, am a Dauntless Member and well known Dauntless Prodigy." Tobias makes a dramatic movement with his hand causing me to laugh. The train comes and Tobias grabs my arm and we start running. He helps me into the train.

"Thanks." I say.

Tobias sinks to the floor and pulls me down with him. He's sitting with his back against the wall. I'm racing him, my legs trailing to the side of the dusty floor. He presses his palms to my face and pulls my mouth to his. He pulls back a second later. He smiles at me.

"You know, we've been together for a while but you've never confirmed if you're my girlfriend."

I shrug. "Do you want me to be?"

Tobias looks into my eyes for a moment. "Yes."

He pulls his mouth back to mine. The train car wobbles, throwing off my balance. I put my hand down to steady myself. A split second later, I realize my hand is on his hip. Tobias told me once to be brave, and though I have stood still while knives spun towards my face and jumped off a roof, I never thought I would need bravery in the small moments of my life. I do.

I shift, swinging a leg over him so I sit on top of him, and with my heartbeat in my throat, I kiss him. He sits up straighter and I feel his hands on my shoulders. His fingers slip down my spine and a shiver follows them down to the small of my back. She unzips my jacket a few inches, and I press my hands to my legs to stop them from shaking. I should not be nervous this is Tobias.

Cold air slips across my bare skin. He pulls away and looks at the tattoos across my collarbone. His fingers brush over them, and he smiles.

"Birds." He says. "Are they crows? I keep forgetting to ask."

I try to return his smile. "Ravens. One for each member of my family. Do you like them?"

Tobias doesn't reply. He tugs me closer, pressing his lips to each bird in return. I close my eyes. His touch is light and sensitive.

''What are your others?" He asks. I pull down my sleeve on each shoulder to reveal the Dauntless and Abnegation tattoos I have. He smiles and runs his hand over the Abnegation symbol.

"There's also this." I fix my sleeves and pull the sleeve up a little revealing the raven flying on my wrist. "This one is the little boy I used to know, who taught me everything I know."

Tobias smiles at me and presses his lips back to mine. After a minute, he pulls back and touches my cheek.

"I hate to say this, but we have to get up now." He says. I nod and open my eyes. We jump off the train and look out over the city. The only lights on are Erudite headquarters.

"Apparently, the city ordinances don't mean anything to them. Their lights will be on all night." He says.

"No one else has noticed?" I say, frowning.

"I'm sure they have, but they haven't done anything to stop it. It may be because they don't want to cause a problem over something so small." Tobias shrugs, but the tension in his features worry me. "But it made me wonder what the Erudite were doing that requires night light." He turns towards me, leaning against the wall. "A few weeks ago,before initiation started, I found a way into Dauntless secure files. Apparently, we are not as skilled as the Erudite at security." He says. "What I discovered is what looked like war plans or am attack. Those files were sent by the Erudite."

"War?" I ask. "War on Abnegation?"

He takes my hands, lacing his fingers with mine. He nods. My stomach sinks. "All those reports are trying to get the other factions against Abnegation too. They're going to use us. Were a faction of warriors."

I'm shocked. Why would they hate Abnegation so much they want a war?

"How will they plan to get us to fight?" He asks.

After thinking for a second, I say, "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey guys. Sorry this update is later than I normally update. I'll explain at the end of the chapter. **

**Do any of you follow horse racing? If you do, I have a question- If a horse wins the first 2 legs of the Triple Crown, but gets a dead heat (tie) for first with another horse, would they still be considered a Triple winner?**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 5K READS! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! ILYASM **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

I hold my head in my hands and breathe deeply. Today, there was someone in the simulation who held me at gunpoint and ordered for me to shoot my parents, Caleb, and Tobias. When I lift my head, I see that Tobias is watching me.

"I know the simulation isn't real," I say.

"You don't have to explain it to me," he replies. "You love your family. You don't want to shoot them. Not the most unreasonable thing in the world." Tobias reaches his arm out and helps me stand up before gathering me into his arms. "I'll see you later, okay Trissy?"

I nod. I give Tobias one lays hug goodbye and leave the room to go back to the dormitory. Everyone is gathered around something. I'm too short to see what. I push my way through the crowd and see a board, flipped over so no one can see what it says, and Eric next to it.

"What's going on?" I ask Will who is standing right next to me.

"Rankings for stage two." He replies.

"What?" I exclaim. "I thought there were no cuts after stage two!"

"There aren't any. It's like a progress report I guess." I nod and wait for Eric to flip the board over. When he finally does, I crane my neck to find my name on the list.

It is in first slot.

Peter is in second. Christina and Will are in seventh and ninth.

Even with Peter right behind me in second, there is a wide range between us. His average simulation time is eight minutes. Mine is two minutes and forty five seconds.

"Nice job, Tris!" Will says quietly.

I nod, but keep staring at the board. I know I should be happy I'm still in first, but it worries me. What of Peter and his gang try to do something again? What if Tobias isn't there to help me again and I end up dead in the waters of the chasm?

The crowd of initiates slowly breaks apart. Just Peter and I stand staring at the board now.

"I will not be outranked by a Stiff again!" Peter yells in outrage. "How'd you do it, huh? How the hell did you do it?" He snaps in my face. He pulls me forward a few inches and then slams me against the wall. I clench my teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

Will grabs peter by his shirt and pulls him off of me.

"Leave her alone." He orders. "Only a coward bullies a little girl."

"A little girl?" Peter scoffs. "Are you blind or just stupid? If she was just a little girl, she wouldn't have been ranked first for the past two stages, would she? She's going to edge you out of the rankings. Out of Dauntless. And you are going to get nothing. Just because she knows how to manipulate people. She's out of control. She is going to ruin us all." Peter stalks out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

"Is he right, Tris?" Will asks. "Are you trying to manipulate us?"

"What?" I am completely shocked that Will would suggest I would do something like that. "How on Earth would I do that? I'm just trying to do my best, like everyone else!"

"I don't know. Maybe you're trying to psyche us out or something."

"Psyche you out? I'm your friend! I wouldn't do that!"

"Don't be an idiot, Will." Christina steps into the conversation. "Tris would never do that. She's not acting."

I mentally thank Christina.

After the argument with Will, I'm not sure what to do, so I wander around in an empty hallway for a while.

"Hey!" I hear a voice say. I turn to find myself face to face with a Dauntless-born who's friends with Uriah, Marlene.

"Hi." I reply.

"Tris!" Another voice calls out. It's Uriah and another Dauntless-born, Lynn.

"Hey."

"I thought I'd find you here. I heard you ranked first." Uriah says.

"So you just wanted to congratulate me?" I smirk. "Well thanks."

"I figured someone should. I didn't think your friends would be in as much as a congratulatory mood seeing their ranks aren't so high. So quit moping around. I'm going to shoot a muffin off of Marlene's head."

I ignore the remarks Lynn and Marlene make about me not celebrating ranking first and I turn back to Uriah instead.

"So why are you shooting a muffin off Marlene's head?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Marlene bet I couldn't shoot a small object from 100 feet away and I bet her she couldn't stand there while I tried. It works for everyone." Uriah explains. He grabs a gun and a plastic pellet. "If I hit her with this, it'll just sting a little. Maybe give her a welt. What do you think? Were stupid?" Uriah says, seeing my worried expression when I saw the gun.

"If it's you, then yes." I reply smirking. He rolls his eyes and Marlene goes over and stands in front of the target.

"Hold on!" She calls and takes the muffin off her head. She breaks a chunk off and puts it in her mouth. "Mkay!" She says with a mouthful if food.

Uriah lines up his posture and gun before firing the plastic bullet. The muffin is shot off Marlene's head.

"We both win!" She shouts before picking the muffin off the ground and starts to eat it.

"GROSS!" Uriah yells at her. I laugh.

The training room door opens and Shauna, Zeke, and Tobias walk in just as Uriah is firing at another target.

"I thought I heard something in here." Tobias says.

"Turns out to be my idiot brother." Zeke smirks. "You better watch out. You're jot supposed to be in here after hours. Four over here could tell Eric."

Lynn turns to Tobias. "You wouldn't tell Eric." She says, eyeing Tobias suspiciously.

"No, I wouldn't." Tobias replies. We all start to leave the training room when Tobias pulls me aside. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Just a little worried. Peter's mad. I don't want to be his target again." Tobias places his hand on my arm.

"You'll be fine, okay?" I nod. "I'll protect you." Tobias looks around to make sure no one is around before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I wrap my arms around him. He does the same.

"I think I might be in love with you." Tobias says after a minute.

"You think? Maybe we should find a pen and some paper and you can make a list or something." I say.

"Maybe I'm already sure and I just don't want to frighten you."

"Then you should know better."

"Fine." Tobias leans into me. "Then I love you."

I smile and give him a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you too." He fits his mouth to mine and kisses me. He pulls back after a minute.

"I should probably let you go. Don't want anyone to get suspicious." I nod.

"I'll see you later." Tobias gives me one last hug and I walk down the hallway alone.

When Tobias is out of view, I pick up a slow jog. I have a strange feeling that Peter will try something tonight. He did the same after the first stage rankings. Why would he change?

All of a sudden, I find myself lying on the ground with a sharp pain shooting through me from my ankle.

"FOUR!" I scream in pain, careful to say his nickname so whoever is here doesn't find out Tobias' real name. Another pain shoots through my shoulder "HELP ME!" My vision is becoming spotted. More pain shoots through me. I don't even know where it is coming from this time. Cold floods my veins and the darkness behind my eyelids explode into stars.

**A/N- cliff hanger! I actually have read an amazing book that ended like that. I quoted it. Credit to Stacey Kade, The Hunt. My favorite character was dying at the end and that book came out April 22 so I have to wait about another year for the next book to see what happens to poor Zane. You should all read the, they're called Project Paper Dolls: The Rules and the second one is The Hunt. They're amazing. **

**Im updating late because I was at the hospital all day waiting for my sister to come out of surgery and my iPad was in the car and my phone was dying. In the car ride, I wrote two chapters and the beginning of the next. I'll post 13 and 14 tomorrow to leave you with the suspense. I might kill Tris. You never know. Or maybe it will be Four who dies. **

**MWAHAHAHA**

**Until tomorrow, then. **

**Anyone catch the Maze Runner reference? **

**Can you tell I'm bored? **

**And tired. Very tired. **

**I fell asleep for an hour in the car. **

**It it might have been because I was up re reading Fangirl VERY late last night. **

**Oops. **

**Goodbye**

**BLOODY MURDER**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- ****i just woke woke up about five minutes ago and it is 9:26. I'm just updating this chapter real quick and will post the next chapter later on today because I do not have a life. Anyone know where you can get one? For free cuz I'm broke. **

** I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but when I was waiting at the hospital, there was a cart of books to read while you wait, so I found Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and started reading that for the 10 millionth time. When I was reading, a car burst into flames outside and it took five minutes of everyone talking about it for me to look up from my book and see what used to be a pickup truck that was completely burning. It was weird because it took like 10 minutes for a fire truck to get there and it was at a hospital. Shouldn't a hospital have something to put a fire out. That was weird. After a minute of watching a car burn, I was just like, "I blame Voldemort." And then I sat down and started reading again and my mom laughed at me. Then I said, "Either Voldemort or Draco." That made her laugh harder. Were weird.**

**Disclaimer- I don't on town anything. I'm too broke to do anything. **

I open my eyes to extremely bright light. The room I'm in is completely white.

'Am I dead?' I ask myself.

I try to move, but I can't. I look around and notice Tobias sitting in a chair next to me, sleeping. His hand is on top of mine. No one else is in the room.

"Tobias." My voice comes out as a whisper. I clear my throat. "Tobias." I try again. His eyes open.

"Trissy!" He exclaims when he finds out I'm awake. "I was so worried!" He kisses my forehead.

"What do you remember last?"

"I remember leaving you and then feeling pain in my shoulder and ankle and calling your name and for help and then everything went black and then bright and then I woke up."

"Good." Tobias mumbles. "No memory loss." He brushes my hair out of my face. "The stage two rankings were two days ago. You've been out for two days. Peter being Peter, decided to shoot you, trying to kill you because is last plan failed after stage one. I heard you scream and I ran to you. You had three bullet wounds and I beat the living crap out of Peter and got Max to throw him out of Dauntless. The doctor said when you fell, you hit your head, so he wasn't sure if you'd have memory loss. You're okay though. You're never leaving my side again. I'm sorry, Trissy. This is all my fault. If I walked you to the dor-"

"Tobias, it's not your fault. You saved me again." I cut him off.

"But if I was with you, you wouldn't need saving."

"Stop blaming yourself. What's going on with initiation?"

Tobias shrugs. "I dunno. I skipped and had Zeke take care of everything I needed to."

"Why'd you skip? I'm fine!"

"Tris, you're not fine. You were just shot, three times, you've been unconscious in the infirmary for two days, and you're saying you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You will be, but what about now?"

I shrug. "Let's get out of here though. I'm starving!" I start to sit up, but pain shoots through me and I fall back on the bed.

"You're staying here, Tris."

"But I have an initiation to complete!" I argue.

"I talked to Max. He said he would postpone the final stage until you're ready to continue. There was just some more practice with fear landscapes when you were out. You'll be fine."

I sigh. "When can I leave?"

"I'll get a doctor." Tobias walks out of the door and he comes back a minute later with a man with blue hair and more eye and ear piercings then I can count. His pale skin his more inked than regular.

"Hello, Tris. I'm Dr. Styles." He introduces himself.

"Hi." I reply flatly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

"Makes sense. You were shot multiple times. Luckily enough, no vital organs were hit, so after a few weeks of healing, you will be back to normal."

"What about stage three?" I ask.

"You will be able to do stage three in a few days. Four here must've explained everything to you." Dr. Styles motions towards Tobias. "You're her boyfriend?" He asks Tobias.

"No. She's just one of my initiates." Tobias replies, emotionless.

"You haven't left here for two days. An instructor wouldn't wait two days in an infirmary for someone they don't care about."

"She's a friend."

"Speaking of friends, how's Christina and-" I cut myself off, remembering the argument I had with Will. "And Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn?"

"She's come by a few times to check on you. Will was with her too."

"Why? I thought Will hates me now."

"I'll let you discuss this in privacy." Dr. Styles turns to leave the room and Tobias sits back down next to me on the lumpy infirmary bed.

"Why would Will hate you? I thought you were friends." Tobias says once Dr. Styles is gone.

"We got in an argument. Peter convinced Will's brain to think I was trying to manipulate them to get them out of Dauntless."

"He seemed worried about you. He must've gotten over it."

"I hope so." I mumble.

Tobias kisses me softly. "You're so brave, you know?" He says when he pulls away. "I love you so much." I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I whisper, feeling myself starting to be taken by sleep.

"How do you know? You haven't met every boyfriend in the world." Tobias replies, smirking.

"You are my world." Without waiting for his reply, I shut my eyes and I drift off.

When I wake again, I hear soft voices talking to each other. I open my eyes and they find Christina talking to Will next to my bed.

"Tris!" Christina squeals when she sees me awake.

"Hey." I say.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." I smirk at the joke.

"Haha very funny." Christina rolls her eyes at me.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I guess I just didn't-" Will begins.

"It's okay, Will. I forgive you. I'm not mad anymore." I cut him off. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Tris."

I smile at them. "Where's Four?" I ask, just now realizing I'm missing his presence.

"His friend, Zeke, I think, dragged him out of here to make him freshen up about a half hour ago. Why wouldn't he leave? What was that about?"

I shrug. "He said he was worried when I woke up before. He's just a friend."

Christina and Will both nod in unison.

"You two are so cute together." I laugh at them.

"We're not together." Christina blushes.

"Surreeee." I say, disbelievingly. "You two would be even better together if you got me some food. I'm starving!"

"I would be too if I were you. You haven't eaten in three days." Will says.

"Seriously? GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT PEOPLESES!" I scream.

"Logically speaking, peopleses isn't a word." Will says under his breath.

"Will, your Erudite is taking over. Now just get me some food." Will and Christina leave the room to go to the cafeteria laughing at me. A minute later, Tobias walks in.

"Hey, Trissy." He kisses my cheek. "You feeling any better?"

"No, not really." I reply.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. Zeke made me go to my apartment and take a shower. He wouldn't let me argue."

"It's fine." I say. "Christina and Will stopped by and when I woke up, I talked to them for a while. They should be back soon with my food."

Tobias laughs. "That was you?"

"What was me?"

"When I was on my way here, I heard someone scream, and I quote, 'GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT PEOPLESES!'" Tobias laughs again. "Seriously, Trissy? Peopleses? Of all the words you could make up in this world, you go for poepleses? That's pathetic." I laugh.

"Have you found out when I can leave this place yet?"

"Tomorrow, if you're not in too much pain. And do not lie." Tobias' voice drops. "I don't like to see you in pain." I lean in to kiss him, when I hear a shout in the hallway.

"TRIS! WE HAVE DAUNTLESS CAKE!" Uriah's voice echoes through the hall.

"I guess Uriah joined them." I laugh. Tobias sits back down in the chair next to my bed and puts his feet up on the bed. A second later, Christina, Will, and Uriah burst through the door with a few hamburgers and a few slices of Dauntless Cake.

"Is this good food for you?" Will asks.

"Great." I smile.

"Oh, hey Four. You're back!" Christina notices Tobias sitting next to me. He waves. Uriah gives me a hamburger. I eat it quickly and Uriah gives me another. He then gives one to Will, one to Christina, one to Tobias, and keeps the last for himself. After we all finish our hamburgers, we all split the Dauntless Cake and talk about how everyone is doing in the parts of initiation I've missed. Dr. Styles comes in when I'm talking and laughing with my friends.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I feel fine right now. I think I was just hungry."

"Okay you seem fine, so you can go now. Just take it easy for a while and come back if you need anything."

"Yes sir." I salute him and try to get up, but miserably fail.

"I'll carry you." Tobias picks me up.

"I'm fine. I can walk." I protest.

"Too bad." He carries me to his apartment. "You're staying here until you're better. I don't want anyone else to try to pull anything on you."

I nod and Tobias lays me down on his bed.

"It's late. You should get some rest."

"Okay. Goodnight." I feel Tobias lay down next to me and I close my eyes.

**A/N- Another chapter coming later today. Enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Second update today! **

**IM tired. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

When I wake the next morning, Tobias is still laying next to me. I go to get up but my shoulder stings where I got shot. I yelp in pain involuntarily. Tobias shoots awake.

"Trissy! Are you okay?" He asks, frantically.

"Fine. Shoulder is just a little sore." I wince as I try to move again.

"Trissy, stay here. I'll help you." Tobias gets up and walks to the other side of the bed to help me up. He helps me walk to the bathroom to get ready. When I'm done, I slowly make my way to the kitchen where Tobias is making waffles.

"How's your shoulder?" He asks.

"Hurts."

"Forearm?"

"Same."

"Ankle?"

"Same."

Tobias sighs. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I dunno. Lock me in a full body cast and don't let me leave the infirmary and feed me Dauntless Cake as a smoothie through a straw." I suggest. Tobias laughs.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tobias smirks. He finishes cooking the waffles and we eat. "I'm going to leave you here alone today. Zeke said as soon as you get out of the infirmary, I have to take my job back."

I nod. "Have fun."

"Oh yes. Watching a bunch of annoying initiates deal with their worst fears. Fun stuff."

"Hey!" I exclaim, offended. "I'm one of those annoying initiates!"

"Everyone but you." Tobias kisses me. "I've got to go. Make yourself at home." Tobias leaves the apartment and I go back to his room where I lie in his bed and fall back asleep.

"Tris. Wake up." A soft voice says. I groan and roll over in bed, trying not to lean on my shoulder. "Tris, get up." The voice is now harsher. I ignore it anyway. "Trissy! Marcus is here and he's got me!" I bolt awake and see Tobias standing next to me laughing.

"That wasn't funny. The next time you yell that Marcus got you, and he's actually got you, I'm not gunna come to your rescue."

Tobias rolls his eyes at me. "It was your own fault you wouldn't get up."

"I'm the one who was shot a few days ago!"

"And I'm the panicked boyfriend who is worried about you every second. God, if I knew being a boyfriend was so hard, I would've never even bothered."

I start giggling. What is wrong with me? "It's too late to back out now. You love me too much." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Looks like those pain medications are really working." Tobias smirks. I slap his arm. "Okay, okay. I surrender." Tobias puts his hands up to prove his point.

"That's not very Dauntless of you."

"Yeah, I know. It's the Abnegation in me letting you win. Or think you won. Deep, deep down, we both know I'm better then you. Always have been, always will be." I know he is referring to our old training days back in Abnegation.

"Wow, Tobias. You're very modest. I thought you said it yourself, if you wanted to be in a faction full of smart mouthed Candors, you would've joined their faction." I say, quoting the words he said on the day of the choosing ceremony, when I first came into Dauntless. "I think you almost scared Christina to death."

Tobias laughs. "That's your job as a Dauntless initiation instructor. If you're not scaring all the initiates, you're doing something wrong."

I laugh at Tobias. He smiles at me.

"I was doing something wrong with you though. You never were afraid of me. Why was that Trissy?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure, actually. Once I knew you were Tobias, I completely trusted you."

"Is that why you ever so willingly let me throw knives at your head?"

"I guess it is."

"I still can't believe that you let me do that."

"I still can't believe that you hit me."'

"Come on, Trissy," Tobias whines. "I thought we discussed this."

"I know, we did. That doesn't have to stop me from being mad, does it?"

"When did this conversation change into us talking about the time I hit you with a knife?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine. Oh, and also, Max says they're scheduling the final stage will be in two days."

I nod. "Will I be ready?"

"Tris, you've been doing amazing. You'll be fine."

Tobias leans down and presses his lips to mine. I immediately kiss him back. It's more of a reflex than something I have control over. I wrap my not hurt arm around his neck and pull him closer, bringing more passion into the kiss. When we break apart after what seems like only seconds, Tobias looks at me and laughs.

"I was just coming to escort you to dinner but that was so much better." I laugh.

"Let's go. I am kinda hungry."

"Oh course." Tobias helps me up and opens the door for me. "After you." Tobias makes a dramatic motion with his hands.

We separate before going into the cafeteria to stop suspicions from other initiates or Dauntless members. I walk over to the table I always sit at with Christina and Will. Uriah occasionally joins us when he leaves Marlene, Lynn, and a few others I'm not familiar with.

"Hey." Christina says as I sit down next to her. "You feeling any better?"

"A little, I guess. Four says I have to be fine in two days for the last stage."

"He told you already?"

I nod.

"Good. One less thing for me to tell you."

"What else do you have to tell me?" Curiosity overtakes me.

"Can you be a girl for one second?"

I frown. "I'm always a girl."

"You know what I mean. One of those annoying girly girls."

I twirl my hair around my finger. "Kay."

Christina grins from ear to ear. "Will kissed me."

"Yes!" I yell. "I knew you were perfect for each other! When was it? What happened? Where?"

Christina smokes more, if that's even possible. "Look at that, Tris. You can be a girl!"

"Four says it's the pain medicine."

Christina nods in understanding. "Today, right after training, Will and I were walking around and talking. Normal stuff that we usual talk about, you know?"

I nod and Christina continues.

"Well, we were just walking when all if a sudden he stops and kisses me."

I squeal and clap my hands. "Oh God." I realize a moment later. "I'm turning into an Amity. Either an Amity or a Christina."

"Hey!" She hits my arm playfully.

"FOUR! GET OVER HERE!" I shout across the cafeteria where he is talking to Zeke and Shauna. He gets up and comes over to Chris and I' table.

"Thank you." He says.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"Zeke and Shauna over there," Tobias points to where they are. "Are giving me WAY too detailed updates on their relationship. That's stuff that I do not need to know."

I laugh at him. "Oh yeah, for what I called you over for; I'm not taking that pain medicine anymore. It's making me turn into an Amity. Are you sure it isn't Peace serum? Or Christina serum?"

Christina hits my arm again.

"It's medicine made my the Erudite. They don't make Peace serum." Tobias tells me.

"Then why am I acting like a girly girl?"

"If blame your friend over here." Tobias points at Christina.

"Hey! What is it? Be mean to Christina day?" She hits Tobias' arm.

"No, but it should be." By the smirk on Tobias' face, I can tell he is up to something.

"What are you doing, Four?" Christina asks him. A hint of fear is in her voice.

Tobias ignores her. Instead, he stands on our table and screams to get everyone's attention. "EVERYBODY! TODAY IS NATIONAL DAUNTLESS MAKE FUN OF CHRISTINA DAY!" He yells. The Dauntless cheer and a row come over and talk to Christina. I laugh. "I need to talk to you later." Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod and he goes back over with Zeke and Shauna.

Christina starts yelling at me, but I don't pay attention. Tobias is staring at me from his table with a satisfied smirk on his face. I roll my eyes at how immature he can be. No matter how old he acts, he is still eighteen.

After dinner, Tobias and I go back to his apartment. When we get inside, Tobias turns to me.

"Trissy, I went into the control room for an hour before."

"And?"

"I did some more research on the Erudite war plans. I found out that they are controlling everything from a secret room, somewhere near the training center."

"What else?"

"They are giving everyone a serum on the day of the final stage. Two days. They will say it's like a tracker or something. They'll get suspicious if you refuse, so you have to take it. I'm going to hack the security system for the serum and shut it down, so no one is affected by it. I'm hoping that will stop war." Tobias explains.

"Sounds good. We don't want war. That would be bad."

"It would indeed." Tobias agrees. "You should get some rest. The more sleep you get, the faster your bullet wounds will heal."

"Okay." I take one of Tobias' old t shirts and throw it on. Then I lay down in bed and he lays next to me.

"I love you, Tris."

I would say it back again, but I'm already gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Wow. Three updates in one day. I think that means I'm writing too much and I really need to get a life. **

**This chapter is weird. Before authors notes, just the story has exactly 2,000 words in it. Once for another story, it was 1,111, but I edited it a little bit so that changed. It's weird. **

**Im not weird though. **

**Im normal. **

**My dogs are weird. **

**They won't stop barking. **

**Disclaimer- I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own anything. **

Two days later, I am able to move without being completely in pain. It's a good thing. Fear landscapes are today. Tobias must feel feel me move beside him, because he shifts also.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbles.

"Good morning, Tobias. Fear landscapes today!" I say with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Wow, Tris. Not many people are so eager to face what creates their worst nightmares."

"Says the man who goes into his landscape on his free time." I shoot back at him.

He scowls at me. "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know."

Tobias rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. I follow him and get changed into my regular training clothes.

"Good luck, Trissy." Tobias kisses the top of my head. "You'll do fine. I love you."

Tobias leaves the room and I check the time. I'm supposed to be at the fear landscape room in five minutes. I'm running late. I don't bother going to breakfast. I just sprint to where a crowd of Dauntless are surrounded, waiting for the initiates to face their fears. I'm the last initiate there, so all of the seats are already taken.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah calls when he sees me standing by the doorway. "You can sit on my lap if you want!" He offers.

"No thanks. I like to stand." I reply. I don't want Tobias to see me sitting on another man' lap.

Uriah shrugs. "Your loss."

Soon enough, all of the Dauntless-borns have gone into their landscape and Tobias stands o address the transfers.

"You will all go into your landscape in reverse order as your rankings. That means Molly will be first, and Tris will go last. Good luck." Tobias says.

Molly goes in and we all watch her on the screens. Soon enough, I'm the only initiate left. Tobias stands up.

"Tris." I walk over to him. He grabs my arm and whispers in my ear, "remember, Dauntless are aware they're in a simulation. You can solve it like a you-know-what."

I nod and enter the fear landscape room. I remember the time I went into Tobias' fear landscape. I sit in the metal chair in the center of the room and Eric walks over to me.

"Ready?" He asks as he inserts the syringe into my neck. The next thing I know, blackness consumes me.

I open my eyes in an empty field. I listen for the sound of birds' wings. Tobias told me to figure our what the simulation means. He's right. It's not about the crows. It's about loosing control.

Wings flap next to my ear, and the crow's talons dig into my shoulder.

Instead of hitting the bird as hard as I can this time, I feel around in the grass for a knife. The first time I felt complete power was the first time Tobias handed me a knife all those years ago in the woods behind our houses in Abnegation.

A lump forms in my throat. I want the talons off. I force myself to stay calm until my hand meets cold metal. I grab the knife and start stabbing at the crows.

My heart stops racing and the field, the knife, and the birds fade away. I stand in the dark again.

Something squeaks beneath my feet. I crouch down and slide my hand along a cold, smooth panel- glass. I press my hands to glass on either side of my body. The tank again. I am not afraid of drowning. This is not about the water. It is about my inability to escape the tank. It is about weakness. I just have to convince myself I am strong enough to break the glass.

Water slips over the floor of the tank, but I don't let the simulation get that far. I slam my palm against the wall in front of me, expecting the glass to break.

My hand bounces off, causing no damage.

My heartbeat speeds up. What if I can't break the glass? The water laps over my ankles. I kick the glass, again and again, causing no damage, except for a throbbing in my toes.

I have another option. I can wait for the tank to fill up. It's already at my knees. No. I can't let myself drown. I can't. I won't.

I ball my hands up into fists and punch the glass. I am stronger then the glass. The glass is as thin as newly frozen ice. My mind will make it so. I close my eyes. The glass is ice. The glass is ice. The glass is-

The glass shatters and water spills all over the floor. And then the dark returns.

What feels like a solid wall hits me from the side. I fall hard. I can't swim. I look down. Beneath me is a rock with a jagged edge, slick with water.

Another wave hits, slamming against my back. I cling to the rock as much as I can, but the waves smashing into me are too strong. The water pulls me and the wave throws my body back. I collide with the stone, my back pressed against it, water gushing over my face. Another harder wave hits me, but I have a better hold onto he rock then the last time.

I'm not afraid of the water. I must be afraid of being out of control. To face it, I have to regain control.

With a cream of frustration, I throw my hand forward and find a hold in the rock. My arms shake violently as I drag myself forward, and pull my feet up under me before the wave can take me with it. Once my feet are free, I get up and throw my body into a run. Then into a sprint, my feet quick on the stone.

Then everything is gone. My body is still. Too still.

I try to move my arms, but they are bound tightly to my sides. I look down to see ropes tied around my chest. Another rope is tied around my arms and same with my legs. A stack of logs rise around my feet and I see a pole beneath me. I am high above the ground.

People creep out of the shadows. All of their faces are familiar. They are the initiates. They are all carrying torches. Peter is in front. His eyes look like black pits and he wears a smirk that spreads too far across his face. Then everyone starts cackling.

As the cackling grows louder, Peter lowers the torch he's holding into the logs. Flames leap up near the ground. I don't struggle against the ropes. Instead, I close my eyes. This isn't real. It can't hurt me. The heat from the flames rise around me.

"Smell that, Stiff?" Peter says. His voice louder then the cackling.

"No." I say. The flames are getting higher.

He sniffs. "That's the smell of your burning flesh."

When I open my eyes, my vision is blurry with tears. "You know what I smell?" My voice sounds strained. "I smell rain."

Thunder roars above my head. Sheets of rain fall around me. I smile, relieved, as the rain puts out the flames and soothes the burns on my hands. The ropes fall away and everything turns black again.

When it can see again, I am in my old room in the Abnegation sector of the city. I look around. One of the walks are covered in mirrors. My eyes skip to the window behind me.

And to the man standing just outside.

Cold drops to my spine. I recognize him as the man in the aptitude test. I blink and two men appear to his right and left. Their faces are featureless- skin- covered skulls.

I whip my body around and they stand in my room. I press my shoulders to the mirror.

For a moment the room is silent. Then a fist pounds against my window. Dozens of them.

I know they are here to take me. Like Peter, Drew, and Al. I know it.

Simulation. This is a simulation. My heart is hammering in my chest. I press my palm to the glass behind me and slide it to the left. It is not a mirror, but a closet door. I tell myself where the weapon will be. It will be hanging against the right wall, just inches away from my hand. I find the gun with my fingertips and wrap my hand around the handle.

I bite my lip and fire at each of the men. I don't watch to see if the bullet hits them. I run out of bullets and scream. I pull myself into the closet and shut the door. I need a solution. I can't fight them off, so I just need to call down as much as I can.

I sit on the floor of the closet, my back against the wall. The wall creaks. I turn and peer through the darkness. It is a hole. Smiling, I crawl through the hole and stand. I am back at home. Taking a deep breath, I watch my house fade. I forgot for a second, that I am in Dauntless Headquarters.

And then Tobias is standing in front of me.

But I'm not afraid of Tobias. I look over my shoulder. Maybe there's something behind me that I'm supposed to focus on. But no- just a four poster bed.

A bed?

Tobias walks toward me slowly.

What's going on?

I stare at him, paralyzed. He smiles at me. That smile looks kind. Familiar.

He presses his mouth to mine. I try to pull away, but he has a tight grip on me.

His fingers find my jacket zipper and he pushes it off my shoulders.

Oh, is all I can think as he kisses me again. Oh.

My fear is being with him. I have been wary of affection my whole life, but it had no idea how low that wariness went.

This obstacle is different from the others. It is a different kind of fear, a nervous panic, rather then a blind terror.

He slides his hands down my arm and squeezes my hips, his fingers just above my belt, sliding over the skin. I shiver.

I gently push him back. This is the fear I can't cope with? For the boy I like to sleep with me?

Simulation Tobias kisses my neck.

I try to think. I have to face the fear. I have to take control over the situation ms find a way to make it less frightening.

I look at simulation Tobias in the eye and say sternly, "I am not going to sleep with you in a hallucination, okay?"

Then I grab his shoulders and push him against the bedpost. A bubble of laughter prickles in my stomach. I kiss him. Make it worse so it gets better.

And he's gone.

I laugh into my hands until my face gets hot. I must be the only initiate, no, the only one in Dauntless with this fear.

A trigger clicks in my ear.

I almost forgot about this one. I feel a gun around my fingers. My fingers curl around it. In a circle of light, stand my mother, father, Tobias and Caleb.

"Do it." Hisses a voice.

The barrel of a gun is pressed to my temple.

My worst fear: that the people I care about will die and I will be responsible.

"Do it." The voice says. "Do it or I'll kill you."

I stare at Caleb. He nods. "Go ahead, Tris." He says softly. "I understand. It's okay."

"No." My eyes burn. My throat is so tight, it aches. I shake my head.

"I'll give you ten seconds!" The woman shouts. "Ten! Nine!"

My eyes skip over my family and land on Tobias. "Tris." He says. "You have no other option."

But I do. I drop the gun. I hear a click, and a bang.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Here's a quick update. I might update again tonight. Depends on how nice I'm feeling. **

**I don't have time to say anything now, so this'll be the end of this note. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

I wake up from the simulation and press my hands to my head. I can still feel the barrel pressed against my forehead. The door to the room creaks open and Eric and a few Erudite women walk into the room.

"Congratulations, Tris. You have complete the final stage. Rankings will be posted in two hours. But first," Eric gestures to the Erudite women. "We have to inject you with a tracker. Curtesy of the Erudite. Just in case someone goes missing. The other factions will hopefully have the same shortly."

"How often do people go missing?" I ask the question, then realize this is the serum that Tobias was talking to me about.

"Not very often." Eric shrugs. "Just a precaution."

I take a deep breath. "Okay."

"Good thing you're not afraid of needles." He injects the serum into my neck. "You're free to go now."

I leave the room and look around outside. Many people have cleared out. I was the last initiate to go. I see Tobias near the doorway. He motions for me to follow him. All of the Dauntless still here congratulate me and cheer at me. I don't like the attention, so I quickly hurry over to Tobias. We get away from the crowd when he starts to talk to me.

"I heard you had just seven obstacles. Practically unheard of." He smiles at me.

"Seven isn't nearly as great as four, but it'll suffice." I reply.

We walk through the Pit in silence for a minute.

"How much did they tell you about my fear landscape?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

I kick a pebble out of the path I'm walking on. "No reason."

"Do you have to go back to the dormitory? Because if you want quiet, you can stay with me until the banquet." Tobias offers.

I freeze. My stomach twists in fear.

"What?" He asks, worriedly. "What's wrong."

I don't want to go back to the dormitories. I don't want to be afraid.

"Let's go."

Tobias kicks off his shoes at the door and I go sit awkwardly on his bed. It feels strange, even though I have been here many times before.

"Do you want some water?" Tobias asks.

"No thanks." I fold my hands in front of me.

"You okay?"

I nod stiffly as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay. Is it your landscape?"

I look at my feet and nod slightly.

"What was it?"

"You were in my fear landscape." My voice is barley a whisper. I pick my head up and look at him.

"What?" Tobias asks, a hurt look is in his eyes.

"Not you. Being with anyone. I've never been involved with someone before and you're older and I don't know what your expectations are-"

"Tris, I don't know what delusion you're operating on, but this is all new to me too." He looks down, avoiding my eye contact. "You can tell me anything, you know. I'm a lot kinder then I seem in training."

I've never doubted how kind he is. He's always helped me so much, for years. I lean over to him and kiss him softly.

"I love you, you know." I whisper.

"I know. I love you too." He replies. "After you fell asleep last night, I went to the control room. I found out how to shut down the serum." Tobias tells me. I smile.

"Good. Thank you, Tobias."

He presses his lips to my temple. "Anything for you."

Tobias and I lay side by side for the next two hours, talking, kissing, and eventually dozing off until we hear people outside heading to the initiation banquet. Tobias and I walk to the dining hall together. I go in a minute before he does, to keep away suspicions from the others. I sit down next to Christina, like usual.

"Hey where's you go? Everyone else just went back to the dormitory." Christina says.

"I just walked around. Too nervous to talk to anyone about it."

"You have no reason to be nervous. I turned to talk to Will for five seconds and you were already done." I can detect a hint of jealousy in her voice.

I'm about to say something more, when a microphone squeals. Eric is standing at the microphone. He says one boring stuff and then the board lights up. A weight lifts in my chest. My name and picture is in the first slot. I read through the rest of the list.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Will

6. Christina

7. Katrina

8. Tristan

9. Anna

10. Drew

Christina and Will reach across the table and hug me.

"You beat them!" Someone shouts in my ear. Uriah.

I can't turn around so I reach back and squeeze his shoulder. "Congratulations!" I yell. Uriah runs back over to celebrate with other Dauntless-borns. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Tobias. I get up, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" Tobias asks me.

"You know what, I don't really care." I stand on my toes and wrap my arms around him, finally kissing him. He seems surprised at first, but then kisses me back. It is the best moment of my life. We pull apart when someone screams.

"BY THE ANGEL TRIS! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS? IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Christina yells.

"I'm going to go talk to Zeke. You girls can have your talk." Tobias squeezes my hand before letting go and going to his table with his friends.

"I want details." Christina demands. Will is still standing next to her with a shocked look on his face. Of course he is shocked. I just kissed our old instructor.

"Well, we kinda got together that day when we were throwing those Erudite articles into the chasm and later that day, we started to talk and we went into his fear landscape." I begin to explain.

"OMG YOU FOLLOWED HIM INTO HIS FEAR LANDSCAPE? THAT'S WHERE YOU WENT THAT DAY! WAS I RIGHT ABOUT HIS FEARS? WHAT WERE THEY?" Christina yells.

"About his fears being marshmallows and really bright sunrises? Yes."

"Really?" She yells.

"No."

"Oh." She sighs. "What were they then?"

"Sorry Chris. I can't tell you that."

"Ugh fine." As if noticing Will's still shocked face, Christina claps in front of his face to get his attention.

"What?" He asks. "I just had the craziest vision. Tris kissed Four."

Both Chris and I burst out laughing.

"That wasn't a vision." Christina says in between fits of laughter.

"Yep. Four is my boyfriend." I confirm.

"TRIS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND?" She yells at me. Then she gets on top of a table. Oh no. This can't be good. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" She yells. All the Dauntless silence. I don't think that's ever happened while I've been here before. "TRIS HERE, OUR FIRST RANKING INITIATE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" All of the Dauntless cheer. I look around for Tobias. He is laughing. Zeke and Shauna are giving him a weird look on why he's laughing instead if cheering. I smile at him. He catches my gaze and smiles back. Then he makes his way over to me.

"Guess were public now." Four whispers in my ear. I giggle. What is wrong with me? I never giggle. I'm not Amity! I lean in and kiss him again.

"BRO NICE! I FINALLY GET TO STOP TRYING TO HOOK YOU UP WITH SOMEONE!" Zeke appears out of nowhere behind Tobias' shoulder. Why must both of our friends be so loud? We're just a coupld. It's not that exciting... is it?

"That's why she got first!" Oh no. "The little Stiff cheated! There's no way she could've won. She only got first because she's his favorite! Watch your back Stiff!" Drew yells from a few tables away. He's here to finish off Peter's work.

I tighten my grip on Four's hand as he whispers in my ear, "don't worry. I won't let him do anything to you."

"Awwww you two are just too cute." Christina laughs.

"She is, isn't she?" Four asks. I roll my eyes.

"Nah. She's talking about you." Tobias leans down and kisses me on the lips softly.

"Party at my place tonight. Be there!" Zeke yells.

"Always be careful at one of Zeke's parties. Things can sometimes get a little crazy." Tobias warns me.

"Note taken." I smile. "Lets go get some food. I'm starving." I grab Tobias' hand and drags him over to a table of food. I grab a hamburger and some Dauntless cake. Tobias does the same. We go back over to Will and Christina and sit down to eat. Tobias eats his burger and starts eating his cake when I grab it and smash it on his face. I laugh looking at his now chocolate cake covered face.

"I'll get you back, you know." Tobias threatens.

"Sure. I'm not afraid of you."

Tobias leans into my ear. "Actually, you are." He points out. I slap his arm and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Just logically speaking."

"I thought you were Dauntless, not Erudite."

"I am."

"Then act like it."

"Go let Christina dress you up for the party."

This must be the one thing Christina hears, because she immediately jumps to her feet, dragging me off with her. I mouth 'help me' to Tobias, but he just sits there laughing and waving at me, stealing my Dauntless cake. He will pay.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I was looking at my story stats and I saw that over 7,800 people have read my story. I've goy about 30 reviews and 40 follows and favorites. I cannot thank you guys enough. It's a dream come true. I set a goal for myself to get 5,000 reads on at least one story before my birthday (August 1st) or the day I see One Direction (August 5th) and it's a month before and I reached 2,800 over my goal. Thank you so much. You are all amazing. I love you so much. **

**Today is July 5th. Independence Day was yesterday. My friend is the only idiot who does fireworks with her dad the day after Independence Day. She is a blonde so I wouldn't expect her to get the date right even though she likes social studies (I can't stand it), but I would at least expect her dad to know. The fireworks drive my dogs crazy and I've got Tobias dogs. A Great Dane grey hound mix, a Great Dane, an English mastiff, and a mutt and it's really annoying when they are all barking. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. **

After three hours, I am in a knee length black dress, with flats because I couldn't walk in the heels Christina tried to make me wear, especially with a still healing ankle, my hair is in loose curls down my back, and I have light make up on. Christina is in a short black dress with a low top, about five inch heels, making me feel even shorter them normal. And her hair is straightened and she applied heavy make up.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, Christina made me look presentable.

"Thanks so much, Christina."

"No problem. You look great."

"So do you."

"Let's go. We have a party to get to and boyfriends to see!" Christina runs to the door. How she manages to run in those torture devices she calls shoes, I don't know, but she manages. I think it's amazing how she hasn't been killed by them yet. I wouldn't last five minutes. I didn't last five minutes. I tried a pair of heels on and I fell about a second later.

I follow behind Christina. She leads me to Zeke's apartment. I don't know how she knows where his apartment is. When we get there, I hear loud music and can smell the alcohol through the door. Christina grabs my arm and drags me in.

"I'm going to go find Will. You go find Four or something." Christina says before running off.

I try to look around for Tobias, but I can't see over the heads of all the Dauntless. It really sucks to be short sometimes. I attempt to push my way through the crowd, but feel someone place their hand on my wait. I bring my elbow back and hit them in the stomach.

"God, Trissy. It's just me." Tobias' voice says. I turn around to face him.

"Sorry." I mumble and wrap my arms around him. He puts his free arm, the one not holding his beer, around my shoulder.

"So, Trissy. What do you think about your first Dauntless party so far?"

"I don't know. Too many drunks and too much alcohol."

Tobias laughs. "You'll get used to it." He leads me over to a couch where we sit down together. "Job choosing tomorrow. What do you think you're going to pick?"

"I'm not sure." I think for a moment. "Maybe tattoo parlor with Tori."

"You're not going for a government position?"

"Work with Eric and," I lower my voice. "Him all day? No thank you. I don't think I'd last a day without strangling someone."

Tobias chuckles. "Fair enough."

I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder.

"You know, ex initiates get their apartments tomorrow along with the job choosing. I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me."

I turn my head to look at Tobias and I smile. "I'd love to." I lean over and kiss him. He immediately kisses me back. I am his and he is mine. That's the way it has always been. When Tobias pulls away, he grabs my hand and we both pull ourselves to our feet.

"Come on. I have to talk to you." Tobias whispers. We leave Zeke's apartment and go to our special place at the bottom of the chasm.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask once we arrive.

"When you went off with Christina-"

"You made me go through hours of torture!" I cut him off.

"Yes. I needed revenge and when you went off with her, I went to the control room to check on the serum. It's supposed to go into effect tonight, when everyone is sleeping. You know what's will be awake top during the simulation. Everyone else will be sleepwalkers. I just want to let you know just in case it didn't work when I shut it down."

"This is why it's great to have a computer genius as a boyfriend."

Tobias smirks. "I know right?"

I laugh. "Do you think it'll work?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"I don't know. I hope not. As much as I hate Marcus, Abnegation shouldn't be attacked. Most of them are just innocent people. And the children. I'm sure many fathers don't abuse their kids. I think they should just put a bullet through Marcus' brain and be done with it. They shouldn't just kill an entire faction due to rivalry and government. I'm not saying they should kill anybody, they just shouldn't kill everybody. A few leaders dead and that would be enough for Erudite to overthrow the government. I just don't get it."

"I don't think anyone does." I say quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just worried about my parents. Wait!" I realize something. "My brother, Caleb, just transferred to Erudite. Why isn't he doing anything to stop the attack? Or protect his old faction and family!"

"Faction before blood. They probably drilled that into his Erudite brain."

"But it's not just about blood. An attack on a faction is wrong. Even people who live by the phrase faction before blood know that! Isn't the whole point of the faction system to keep peace?"

"They're Erudite. They're not as smart as they look." Tobias points out.

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Let's just go back to your apartment before I get even madder at this."

"It's your apartment too now."

I roll my eyes at him and we walk in silence through the hall to the apartment. When we get in there, I go lay down on the bed.

"You okay?' Tobias lays next to me.

"No. I feel like Caleb betrayed me. And by family."

"If he doesn't go through with this, he'll be factionless."

"Let him be Factionless then! Anything is better then betraying the people who care about you. I feel like I don't even have a family anymore. My brother betrayed me. My father hates me. I feel like it's just me and my mom now."

"Trissy," Tobias whispers with his lips against my temple. "I'll be your family now."

"I love you."

Tobias frowns. "Say it again."

"Tobias, I love you."

He wraps his strong around me. "I love you too."

We lay there for a while in each other's embrace when Tobias says, "Sleep. I'll watch out for the sleepwalkers. If I hear them, I'll wake you."

"Thank you, Tobias." I rest my head of his chest and almost immediately fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N-** I start my three week music camp later today and it goes for three weeks, from 8:30 to 4:00 every day except for weekends. Because of that, I might not be able to post as much. I'm not saying that I won't, I'm just saying maybe not as much. The past few days I've been updating a lot because I've been bored so I decided to write extra and I wanted to make up for the possible less updates for the next three weeks. I might still be able to post every day. Probably just not more than once a day. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent. Veronica Roth does. Also, I do not own the lyrics to Afire Love. The amazing, incredible, talented, British, awesome, ginger, should I continue, Ed Sheeran does. **

**Is it sad that I've listened to X (Ed's newest album) 54 times since it came out 11 days ago? **

**I hope not. I'm not obsessed. **

I wake the next morning with Tobias not beside me. For a second, I worry the simulation happened. I get up and walk to the kitchen. Tobias is standing there making breakfast. The weight in my chest is immediately released.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tobias says when he sees me awake.

"Good morning, Tobias." I reply. He sets down whatever he was making on the counter and crosses the room in two steps and kisses me. I kiss him back. His hands move to my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Tobias pulls back about an inch.

"We won." He says, smiling. I grin at him. "We won. We stopped the attack." He says again. The smile on his face grows bigger. I jump into Tobias' arms and he spins me around.

"You did it. You saved everyone."

"I love you so much, Trissy." Tobias kisses me passionately again. "Go get ready." He says when he pulls away. "I believe you have a job choosing ceremony to go to."

I quickly change and Tobias and I eat breakfast. After we eat, we go to the Pit to pick my new job. When we get there, I say a quick goodbye to Tobias before going over to Christina.

"Hey Tris! Where were you last night? I couldn't find you in the dormitory or anywhere." A smirk appears on her face. "Were you with Four? Doing a little... addition? Multiplication?" She giggles.

I slap my palm to my forehead. "That is the worst joke I've ever heard."

"Don't dodge the question." Christina points at me.

"No 'addition' for us. I'm just staying in his apartment since I'm moving in with him." I make finger quotes around the word addition.

Christina squeals. "You two are so cute together!" She leans in close to me. "You two will soon."

I slap her arm. "No, Chris!" I lower my voice. "It was in my fear landscape."

"Really? That's what the leaders were laughing at?"

"The leaders were laughing at me?"

Christina nods. "Once a Stiff, always a Stiff, huh Tris?"

I slap her again.

"Okay, okay, fine. Does he know?"

I nod again.

"He's such a great boyfriend, isn't he?"

"The best."

A microphone squeals and my hands cover my ears. Eric appears at the microphone and gives another boring speech about the importance of choosing the right job. I zone out until Eric calls my name to pick a job.

"Tattoo parlor."

"You could have a government job, you know."

"I know. I don't want one."

Eric shakes his head and calls Uriah. He picks faction ambassador.

Lynn picks police officer.

Marlene picks nurse.

Will picks Dauntless leader.

Since they need a new Dauntless-born initiate trainer because Lauren is retiring from the initiates (I think Uriah was too much for her to handle), they immediately give that job to Christina without asking, along with working at the fence like the bottom five ranking initiates. She's lucky she wanted to train initiates.

Eric gives us all keys to our new apartments. Everyone but me because I'm moving in with Tobias. We walk to his apartment in silence afterward. I'm the one that decides to break the silence.

"When do you go back to the control room?" I ask.

"Monday. I get the weekend off, so do you. I get to spend the entire weekend with my beautiful girlfriend who doesn't have to start work until Monday either." Tobias replies.

"You're cheating on me? I trusted you!" I yell, knowing I'm not beautiful so he won't be talking about me.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I am in a love triangle between a beautiful brave girl named Tris and a beautiful selfless girl named Beatrice. I love you, Trissy. You're beautiful."

"I love you too."

Tobias picks me up and carried me to our apartment. We sit on the couch and talk for the rest of the day before Tobias makes us a quick dinner and we go to bed. Tobias lays down next to me and starts whispering something poetic in my ear.

"_Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night_

_And we'll lie in sight for a little while, he wrote_

_I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up_

_And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love_

_Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut_

_For they're designed to be together, oh_

_With your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one_

_And we're set alight, we're afire love." _

Tobias notices me smiling next to him and he grins himself and wraps his strong, muscular arms around my waist. "I love you so much." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four." Tobias smirks, noticing what I did.

"I love you, Six."

"Six?" I ask confused. "I've got seven fears buddy."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, most of your fears are about loosing control. In your one fear with me, I'm forcing you to do something you don't want to do. I would never do that. I can't say that crows will never peck you to death, or you will never drown in a glass box, or Peter will never set you on fire, but I know I will never do something you're not comfortable with. I love you."

I kiss Tobias softly on his lips. "Four and Six. I like it."

"So Trissy, what do you want to do as your second day as a Dauntless member tomorrow?" Tobias asks.

I think about it for a moment. "Maybe we could climb a Ferris wheel together. You know, like old times." I smirk as Tobias' face pales and his heart starts to race. "I'm joking, Tobias." I laugh. "You should've seen your face!"

"I hate you." Tobias mumbles under his breath. I can feel his heartbeat slow down a little.

"No you don't." I point out.

"Yes I do. You're just so impossible to stay mad at."

"Awe. You're just so sweet." I say. Tobias sticks his tongue out at me. "You better watch yourself, Tobias. I can come up with awful punishments for you that doesn't even include me having to get up."

"Like what? I'm not afraid of you. You're just a lazy Stiff." Tobias taunts.

"Hey, you're a Stiff too." I tell him.

"Yeah but I've been a Dauntless-member for more than one day."

"Fine. I'm. Not kissing you again tonight."

"Just as much your punishment as it is mine."

"No. I could always go find someone else to make out with and since you made a smart comment, I won't kiss you all of tonight AND tomorrow morning until after breakfast."

"Fine. Just go to sleep now and I'm waking you up early tomorrow so we can go eat." Tobias leans closer to me to kiss me, but I lean away.

"No." I say sternly. "Tomorrow after breakfast."

"The next few hours are going to be torture." I hear Tobias mumble before his breathing becomes even and I know he is asleep.

I follow not long after.

**A/N- Just a short little filler chapter. I might update later. I'm not sure though. bye. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Second update today! The camp I'm going to starts in an hour and 10 minutes. It's only two hours today, but tomorrow it will be longer. I probably won't update again today. **

**Im listening to X for the 56th time. **

**It's still just as amazing. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

"Tris. Tris wake up." Someone is poking me. I open my eyes.

"What do you want, Tobias?" I groan.

"To go to breakfast."

I look at the clock. It is 5:00 AM. "Go back to sleep, Tobias." I roll over away from him and shut my eyes.

"No. I want to kiss you."

"Too bad." I shut my eyes but I'm soon woken up again.

"What about now?" Tobias is still next to me.

"You asked me five minutes ago."

"Actually, it was three hours." My head shoots in the direction of the clock. It is 7:53. "Can we go now?"

"Fine but that's just because I'm hungry." Tobias smiles and hands me a stack of clothes.

I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I come out of the bathroom, Tobias grabs my hand and drags me to the door. He opens the door and throws me over his shoulder. I scream and he runs as fast as he can to the cafeteria. He sets me down and we get our food and a few pieces of Dauntless Cake. We sit at our usual table with Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn and start to eat. I eat my cake first. I take a bite and it tastes awful it's completely bitter and dry.

"Taste this, Four." He takes a bite of his own cake.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY PRECIOUS DAUNTLESS CAKE?" He screams. Everyone else in the compound is yelling about the cake too. I see Eric in his usual spot smirking. I nudge Tobias with my elbow and point to Eric. Ge grabs my arm and drags me out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Control room. It must be a serum. Dauntless cake isn't bitter and dry. The Erudite must've done something." Tobias pulls me to a room I've never been in before. It must be the control room. He unlocks the door and I follow him in, amazed by all of the technology in the room. Tobias pulls me over to one area that must be where he works and monitors all day. He hits a few buttons and waits for everything to load.

"You might have to explain what you're doing because I don't know." I say.

Tobias nods. "I just hacked the Dauntless security. They don't keep everything as secure as the Erudite do." The computer finishes loading and Tobias clicks on the files. "Here's a new serum." He clicks on one of the files.

"What does it say? What does it do?" I ask.

"It says," Tobias' face falls. "That this serum if for the fear landscapes so the instructors don't need wires to see the initiates' fears. These files don't lie. The Erudite must not have sent us the files. They must've met with Dauntless in person. Eric is behind this."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Tobias looks up at me from where he is sitting. "What about that kiss now?" He smirks.

I sigh and lean down to kiss him. He stands up and kisses me back with so much passion. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, pulling me closer. He pulls away and smiles at me.

"You do not know how long I've waited to do that."

"Oh, yes. Ever since last night. Must've been so much torture for you." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, Trissy, it was." I roll my eyes and Tobias leads me out of the control room.

"What now?" I ask when we are back in the hall.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. Paintball, maybe."

"Then let's get the rest of the group." We walk back to the cafeteria. The only person from the group that left is Lynn.

"Anyone want to go paint balling with us?" I ask. They all nod and get up. Tobias and Zeke grab the guns and paintballs and everyone else goes to the train tracks. When Tobias and Zeke get over to us, everyone grabs a gun and some paintballs.

"How about couple against couple? We have four flags." Tobias suggests. Everyone agrees and Tobias hands each couple a flag. Shauna and Zeke get a neon blue flag. Christina and Will have neon pink. Tobias and I have neon green. Uriah and Marlene have neon yellow.

"Four and I will get off first. Chris and Will can go second, Uriah and Marlene third, with Shauna and Zeke last." I say. Everyone nods and we jump on the train. Tobias and I jump off when it gets to navy pier.

"Ferris wheel?" Tobias asks. I nod and we run over.

"I'll climb up to tie this up. You stay here." I command.

"I'm coming with."

"No. Now that I know you're afraid of heights, there's no way I'm letting you up."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Yes there is." I grab the rope from my belt and tie Tobias' hands together. "I'll see you when I get down." I test the wheel to make sure it can support my weight. It can so I continue to climb. Once I get to the top, I quickly tie the flag up and come down carefully. Once I reach the bottom, I untie Tobias.

"I really hate you." He says with a scowl.

"I know but there's no time for that. Grab your gun. We have a game to win."

We decide not to guard our flag. It's high enough up that only the bravest will attempt to get it. We take off, trying to find the other's flags. Tobias and I decide to stick together. Were stronger with two.

I see a flash of light in the corner of my eye. "Come on, Tobias. Someone is this way." I grab Tobias' arm and we run in the direction it saw the light. We see Zeke standing in front of large tree. Tobias and I both jump behind a large rock so he can't see us. I look at Tobias and he nods. We jump out from behind the rocks and openly fire at Zeke. He fires back at us. I get shot in the chest and fall down.

"Go!" I yell to Tobias.

"No! I'm not leaving you. Don't leave me Tris!"

"Four. It's just a paintball. Get the flag."

Tobias nods and runs off, firing at Zeke and he grabs the flag from the tree and waves it around. I roll my eyes at how dramatic he is.

"One down, two to go." I say. Tobias reaches down and grabs my arm and helps me to my feet.

"Let's go." Tobias and I run off, looking for any flashes of light.

"Let's just split up. You go left and I go right because I'm always right."

Tobias rolls his eyes at me. "Okay. Good luck. Don't die."

I nod and we run off in our separate directions. Taking the right, I look for somewhere to climb so I can see over the pier. It sucks to be short. I find a tall tree with sturdy branches and I go over to it. I pull myself up and I climb to the top. I have a good view of the pier and I see a pink flag not too far away at the carousel. Very original. I climb down from the tree and I run to the carousel. Christina is guarding the flag. Will must be looking for the others. I run and fire at Christina. I must've taken her in shock because I don't get hit once. I hit her in the chest with a paintball and she falls backward, leaving me open to take the flag. I wave the pink flag in the air so Tobias will know I got the flag.

"Bye Christina." I jump of the carousel and run to where Tobias should be. I can't find him. After a minute, I see a neon yellow flag being waved in the air. I sigh of relief escapes my mouth. I run over to where the flag is and jump into Tobias' arms.

"Good job, Trissy." Tobias says.

"I love you." I kiss Tobias. "We have to go catch the train."

"Yes, we do." Tobias picks me up and carries me to the tracks. We jump on the train with everyone else.

When we get back to the compound, we go to get some lunch in the cafeteria like everyone else. Tobias and I grab our food, avoiding the Dauntless cake, like mostly everybody. Everyone in Dauntless has cake with their breakfast. They've all tasted how messed up it is and don't want more.

"What are we going to do about the cake?" I ask Tobias quietly.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to wait." Tobias replies. I nod and we walk to our table and start to eat. Eric walks into the room.

A second later everyone collapses to the ground.

The only ones still okay are Tobias, Uriah, a few people I don't know, and I.

I grab my knife out of my boot. Tobias and Uriah grab their guns.

"Divergent rebels. Surrender."

**A/N- Oohhhh cliffhanger! **

**Like I said, I probably won't update again today so you have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens. **

**I dont even even know exactly what will happen. **

**I haven't written a single word of the next chapter yet. **

**Mwahahahaha**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- heres the big Chapter 20!**

**The first official day at the camp I'm going to starts today. It's from 9-4 and I'm not allowed to have my phone so even during breaks, I won't be able to write. I normally write on my iPad, but I could always send the chapter to myself. I won't be able to write as much, like I said, but I can't tell you how sorry I am. I've got almost 9,000 reads for this. That is such a huge accomplishment for me. Thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent. **

"Divergent rebels. Surrender."

Tobias, Uriah, and I freeze, weapons in hand. Jeanine walks in.

"Ahh, you Beatrice.. I always suspected you. All the problems with your aptitude tests. You though, Tobias. I would have never expected." Jeanine says.

Tobias tenses at the use of his real name. "What do you want from us?"

"Hold on a second. Tobias? You mean your real name isn't Four?" Uriah asks in shock.

"Obviously his real name isn't Four. Just shut up Uri!" I snap at him. Jeanine turns back to us.

"Come over here." She motions to the three other Divergents across the room. I notice one sprint out the door. Apparently Jeanine does too. "Guards!" Two guards run out the door to capture the man. A minute later, they drag him back into the cafeteria. I scream as they put a bullet in his skull. Tobias puts his arm around me and I hide in his chest. I notice Uriah has Jeanine at gunpoint.

"Stop screwing with us. Tell us what you want or I will fire." Uriah says.

"I understand you will stand up for what you believe in. Even die, if needed." Jeanine looks around at all the Divergents. "Well, so will I. Guards, get them!"

The guards come for us and Uriah pulls the trigger. A second later, Jeanine's body crumples to the ground. Tobias grabs my arm and I grab Uriah's and we run out of the cafeteria. We are about to exit the compound when three guards step in front of us. We try to run the other way, but we get caught. The guards handcuff each of us and drag us to Eric's office.

He has a small office. A messy desk and two ripped leather chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk is a brand new leather spiny chair. The room is very dim, the only light comes from an old lamp in the far former of the room. The walls and ceiling are black with a dark grey carpet covering the wood floor. Crumpled papers surround the overfilled garbage can on the floor next to the desk. The desk has broken pens and papers covering it so much, I can't even tell what the surface looks like. Eric sits in the spiny chair and Tobias and Uriah each sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Since there is only two chairs, I am perched on Tobias' lap.

"I expect you three want some answers." Eric folds his hands in his lap.

"Want some answers? Yes we want answers!" Tobias yells. "Where are the others?"

"They're dead, going to rot in hell like they're supposed to."

"Why are you doing this?"

"People like you threaten the peace system our society has created. It is the perfect system if not interfered by Divergents. We had the attack planned on Abnegation. It failed. Someone shut down the serum for the simulation. We suspected it would've only been a Divergent from Abnegation who shut it down, to perhaps, protect their old faction or other faction they have an aptitude for. I assumed it was you, Beatrice,"

I cut him off. "It's Tris." I snap.

"Shut up. As I was saying, I knew it couldn't be you. You're too stupid to know how to shut it down or even know about it in the first place. Four here, the amazing Dauntless prodigy, main worker in the control room, must've known. Now that I know you are Tobias Eaton, I know it must've been you. You can't stand to let your precious Abnegation and father die."

Tobias tenses beneath me. "My father means nothing to me. I just thought it was wrong that you would help kill off an entire faction because the Erudite want to control the government."

"So all of those articles from the Erudite are true, huh? I bet the same with you, Beatrice." Eric taps his fingers on his desk.

"My father would never hurt me. He loved me."

"That's exactly why he refused to see you on visiting day."

"He was working."

"He wanted an excuse not to see you."

"Even if he is mad at me, he never touched me. He still loves me. I'm still his daughter."

"Have none of you ever heard of the phrase faction before blood?"

I stay quiet for a second.

"Even if Tris' dad did hurt her, which we all know isn't true, what does that have to do with anything were discussing here?" Tobias snaps at Eric.

Eric stops tapping his fingers. "You're not defending your father. Why is that Tobias?"

"Do not call me Tobias."

"Do not dodge the question."

"You don't dodge the question I asked you before! What does this have to do with anything? You said we would get answers!" Tobias slams his fist on the arm of the chair.

"I was wondering why you would try to save your old faction if your father abused you your entire life."

"My father did not abuse me for my entire life."

"Only about ten years of your life then?"

Tobias doesn't say anything. He did get abused by his father for about ten years.

"Exactly my point." Eric smirks and Tobias' fists clench again.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Instead of a war on the Stiffs, no offense Tris, you're having a war on the Divergents?" Uriah asks.

"Exactly. As long as all of the Erudite and Dauntless leaders live. The exception is Will. He's new and has no idea of what we are planning." I'm disgusted by the evil smile on Eric's face.

"So what are you going to do to us?" I ask.

"You three are the only living Divergents left in Dauntless, so you three shall have your brains tested, and then you will be executed. Now we all know how you beat me in initiation, Tobias. You really aren't better than me."

"I beat you in initiation because it wasn't a rule that you have to fight until someone is unable to continue. You were allowed to concede. Every time you fought me, you conceded after less than a minute. You are a coward. You know that? A coward!" Tobias yells.

Eric stands up from his spiny chair. "How. Dare. You." He spits.

"Oh really? Do you want to fight? A brave man doesn't concede." I get off Tobias' lap and he stands up in front of Eric. I sit down where Tobias was previously sitting.

"Guards!" Eric calls.

Tobias crosses his arms. "Coward can't even fight his own fight."

Eric doesn't reply. The guards grab us and drag us to a room. They throw all three of us in it and lock the door. I look around.

The room is cold and damp. There are no windows. Just a heavy metal door. The floors are concrete and the walls are brick. There is no chairs or blankets or anything. I sit down against the wall. Tobias sits next to me and kisses the top of my head. I lean down into his chest.

"It'll be okay." Tobias whispers, trying to make me feel better.

"No it won't. We lost." Silent tears are streaming down my face.

"Trissy, look at me." I look up. "We'll be okay. Nothing is okay, but we are."

"Trissy? I thought you wouldn't let Christina call you that because your old friend from Abnega-" Uriah's voice trails off. "Tobias? You're Tris' friend from Abnegation?"

"Who do you think have her that nickname?" Tobias smirks. I roll my eyes and he kisses me.

"If you're going to start making out, do me a favor and tell me so I can look away." Uriah requests. "Too bad Marlene isn't here. Then we can all have make out buddies."

"What?" I laugh. "You and Marlene aren't even together!"

"I know but it would be nice yo make out with her." Uriah says dreamily.

"Snap out of it, Uri. Were all going to die before we can see any of them again."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Uriah looks at his feet.

"Go to sleep, Trissy.' Tobias tells me. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they get to you."

"With what? We were disarmed."

"My bare hands obviously."

I slightly smile and I lean down and rest my head on Tobias' shoulder. I shut my eyes and soon fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N- bloody murder**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- hey, guess what!**

**i can get another update in today! **

**Camp is really tiring. **

**Eight hours of singing and dancing is a lot of work. **

**Also, this story has over 10,000 reads. **

**THANK YOU!**

**One last thing, this fanfic will only have about 10 more chapters left. Once I finish this, I have another fanfic that I started recently that I will be publishing. Stay tuned for that and please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. Please let me know what you think of this story also. Thanks for your consideration. **

**(Hehe The Hunger Games reference)**

**(I hate Gale)**

**(Everlark is real)**

**(bye)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent or anything else. I'm not talented or creative. **

I wake to the sound of the door opening. Tobias, Uriah, and I all jump to our feet and turn to the door. A young Erudite boy is standing at the door. I look at his face and gasp when I recognize him.

"Caleb?" I ask in shock.

"I come to get one of the Divergents. Uriah, I think." Caleb says, ignoring me.

"Uriah, don't go with him." I say.

"He has to."

"No. He is not going to go. Neither am I or Tobias."

Caleb's eyes land on Tobias who is holding my hand tightly. "Tobias Eaton." He says. "Traitor, what are you doing with my sister?"

"Tris is my girlfriend." Tobias replies stiffly.

"Beatrice, you are too young to have a boyfriend! He's two years older than you!"

"Shut up, Caleb!" I yell. "My name is Tris and I can do whatever I want! You betrayed me. And our parents! Do they know what you've been doing? That you most likely helped make both serums?"

"Dad doesn't know."

"What about Mom?"

"Our mother is dead."

My knees go weak. Tobias grabs me before I can fall. "W-what?" I manage out.

"They killed her. She was Divergent too. You will soon be following in her footsteps."

"Why are you doing this, Caleb?"

"Because I want to." Caleb grabs Uriah's arm and tries to drag him out of the room, but since Uriah is a trained Dauntless, he easily pulls out of Caleb's grip.

"Listen, dude. You're Tris' brother. I'm not going with you. If you need to look in my beautiful, dirty mind, you should send someone else." He says.

"Okay, fine. But you will come one way or another." Caleb leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

I collapse into Tobias' arms, crying. My mother is dead. My brother betrayed me.

"Shhh, Tris. It'll be okay." Tobias tries to comfort me.

"No it won't! They killed my mother! They're going to kill you and Uri! My brother betrayed me! Nothing's okay."

"What about you? They're going to kill you too. I can't live without you." Tobias presses his lips to my temple. I bury my head in his chest and we stay that way until we hear the door open again. Caleb isn't there. Instead it is a Factionless man wearing Dauntless clothing. Peter.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Helping the Erudite kill the Divergents. I get to help kill you now even better. Four?" Peter notices Tobias standing next to me. "Never would've expected you. Are you together now or something?"

"Peter, where ha you been? We've been together."

"I've been Factionless thanks to Four over here!" Peter yells at me. "That's low, Stiff. Sleeping with the instructor for better ranks. That is low."

Tobias just feel me tense up next to him because he tightens his grip around my shoulders. "Tris deserved her rank. She was obviously the best at everything we did and she is brave and didn't try to kill anyone because they were beating her in the initiate ranking."

Peter looks like he is about to say something, but turns to Uriah instead. "Come with me."

Uriah reluctantly follows Peter out of the room, mouthing 'help me' on his way out. I wish I could. After a few minutes of silence, Tobias speaks up.

"How about we do something? You know, take our minds off of things." Tobias suggests.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I'll do anything to stop thinking about the fact Tobias is going to die.

"I dunno. 20 questions?"

"Sure. You start."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black. What's your middle name?"

"Cato. When did you realize you liked me?"

"I'm not sure." I shrug. "A little before your choosing ceremony, I guess. Why do you like me? I know I'm not pretty. You could have someone so much better."

"Oh, Trissy. I like you because you're brave." He kisses my cheek. "Intelligent." He kisses my other cheek. "Selfless." He kisses my forehead. "The best person I've ever met." He kisses the top of my nose. "And you're the most beautiful girl I ever met." He fits his mouth to mine. I kiss him back, running my hands through his hair. His arms wrap around my waist. We completely forget about the game.

A few minutes later, the door creaks open, but Tobias and I both completely ignore it until we hear screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING WITH MY SISTER?" I pull back and look at Caleb who is in the doorway, fuming.

"I'm kissing her. Why? Do you got a problem with that?" Tobias stands up and walks over to Caleb, crossing his arms. He is about a half foot taller than Caleb and is all muscle.

"Yes I do. She's my little sister. She should not be alone in a room kissing some guy who is two years older then her!"

"You are not my brother anymore, Caleb. A real brother would get me out of a situation like this. At least try to! Not help the other side!" I yell.

"Come on, Beatrice. It's your turn."

"My name is Tris."

"I will not ask again, Tris." Caleb spits out my nickname.

"Where's Uriah?"

"They are finishing with him. He will be brought back here shortly and you will all be executed together."

I wrap my arms around Tobias. "I love you." I tell him as I kiss him, possibly for the last time.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Caleb grabs my arm and drags me out of the room, leaving Tobias alone. I fight back tears as I see am unconscious Uriah being dragged by.

He's unconscious, but at least he's alive.

Once the hall is cleared, Caleb looks at me as we walk. "I thought you were raised better then that, Beatrice."

"For the last time, my name is Tris!" I yell.

"I don't care who you are. You were raised better then to make out with random guys, especially guys who are older then you!"

"You and I both know I would've never stayed in Abnegation. I was too selfish. Also, I snuck out of the house every night since I was twelve to meet Tobias in the woods to train with him. Throwing knives, hand to hand combat, running, everything. When he left, I kept doing the same. You think you're so smart, yet you don't even know that your sister was sneaking out every night meeting with a guy to go against the faction's rules and train for another faction's initiation. You're a disgrace to Erudite, Caleb. You are."

Caleb slaps me, but I grab his arm and flip him. He lands on the floor with a thud and I give him a quick kick to the head to knock him out. No one is around, so I run. I go to Tobias and I's apartment and I quickly put on a disguise. As quickly as I can, I apply a think layer of makeup and I get a hat to tie up my hair in. Once I am practically un recognizable, I grab two extra black hats and some other things that could quickly disguise Tobias and Uriah. I also make sure to arm myself with three fully loaded guns and a few knives.

I then run out of my apartment and run straight into someone. I fall and the person helps me up.

"Christina!" I gasp.

"Sorry, who are you?" She asks.

"Good." I mumble under my breath. The disguise works. "It's me, Tris." I say a little louder. "Listen, I don't have time to explain, but Tobias and Uriah are in danger. So am I. You need to help me."

"Tobias?"

"Four."

Christina nods. "Let's go."

We run as fast as we can to the room where Tobias and Uriah are, where I was held captive before. I open the door and Tobias jumps up. Uriah stays sitting on the ground, but he is awake now.

"Tobias! Uriah! Come with us. Now." I command.

"I don't trust you." Tobias says stubbornly.

"It's me, Tris. Put on these disguises. Quickly." I throw them each a few things. I grab two of the three guns out of my belt. I hand one to Tobias and one to Uriah and they out the guns in their belt. I also give them each a knife. Christina gets one two. I grabbed four knives before I left the apartment.

Tobias helps Uriah to his feet and they run to the door.

"Hurry." I say as we leave. "We have to get out of the compound. Perhaps out of the city." I turn to Christina. "Chris, go get the others, if you want. Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. As for us three," I turn to Tobias where he is helping support Uriah up. "We have to get out of here immediately."

They all nod and Christina runs off to find the others. Uriah is slowing us down, so Tobias just picks him up and we run. We almost reach the doors leading out of the compound when we are stopped. I grab my gun out of my belt. Tobias and Uriah do the same.

"Freeze." The voice says sternly. "Drop your weapons or I will fire."

**A/N- ah the beauty in cliffhangers. Something like An Imperial Affliction (from The Fault In Our Stars). **

**#foreshadowing**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- lucky chapter 22**

**Unfortunately , some characters aren't very lucky in this. **

**It was not planned though. I was just writing and it seemed right. **

**Right now there is a tornado warning where I live and there are never tornados here. If it gets really bad, I'm going to have to camp out in the basement with my grandparents and four annoying dogs. Fun. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

"Freeze." The voice says sternly. "Drop your weapons or I will fire."

Tobias, Uriah and I all freeze and drop our guns. We all have knives in our pockets anyway. I put my hand in my pocket and my fingers wrap around the handle of the knife.

"Turn out your pockets." The guard walks closer to us and keeps his gun up. Tobias and Uriah reluctantly drop their knives. I don't move. The guard steps closer to me. "Turn out your pockets."

My grasp on the knife handle tightens and I bring it out of my pocket quickly, stabbing the guard in his right arm, his shooting arm. As a reflex, his finger pulls the trigger and he falls to the ground. I scream in pain as a familiar pain shoots through my shoulder. The shoulder that Peter shot me in. Some other guards have appeared. Tobias runs over to me.

"Tobias, go. Don't wait for me. Go!" I yell.

"No." He says. "I'm not leaving you."

I sigh and allow Tobias to help me to my feet. My shoulder stings with pain, but I ignore it. Tobias takes me into his arms and carries me as he and Uriah run out of the compound. We hear guards following us and shouting at us but we run to the train. Luckily, the train is about to pass by when we get there. Tobias sets me down and we jump on the train together. Uriah jumps a second later. The train is going further and further away from the Dauntless Compound.

"Tris." Tobias pulls me into his arms and presses his mouth to mine passionately. Uriah pretends to throw up behind us, but I don't care. Tobias pulls away a second later and takes off his sweatshirt. He wraps it around my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you, Tobias." I whisper. He kisses my forehead and I sink to the floor. Tobias sits next to me and Uriah sits on the floor across the train car.

"So, what now?" Uriah asks.

I turn to Tobias. "You're the genius here."

"You're the 1/3 Erudite."

"Touché, Eaton. Touché." Tobias laughs. "I meant it though. You're the one who found out about the serum and can hack Dauntless security."

"Okay, fine." Tobias takes my hand in his. "I've been thinking. After you fell asleep when we were still held captive. They're not going to back down until the three of us and any other Divergent that may still live is dead. The only thing that can stop them is forgetting. I say we release the memory serum. The people we care about will take the antidote. Everyone else will forget about killing Divergents and we can live. It will be very dangerous though. I nominate Uriah for the job."

"WHAT?" Uriah yells.

Tobias chuckles slightly. "I was kidding. Obviously I will be the one who does it. There's no way I'm letting you, Tris, or you, Uriah, risk your lives for something that was entirely my plan."

"What if you die though, Tobias."

"It will be better then me having to live without you."

"Wait," I just realized something. "What's going to happen to Christina and the others? They were supposed to meet us!"

"Christina knows we are leaving the city. She'll take the others outside the fence." Tobias says.

I nod. "Okay. I believe you."

"Course you do. Why wouldn't you? You have since you were 12."

I roll my eyes.

"12? You've known each other for that long?" Uriah asks.

I roll my eyes again. "Ummm yeah." I laugh. "He was 14." I point to Tobias.

"Obviously, Tris. He's two years older than you."

"Two years older than you too."

"Are you sure you're Erudite?"

"Tori says so, but I'm full Dauntless. With a little Abnegation and a strong hatred towards the Erudite."

Uriah shrugs. "Fair enough."

I lean my head on Tobias' arm. He begins to whisper something to me that I can't hear. A new pounding is in my head. My arm stings and I'm beginning to feel weak from the blood loss from the bullet in my shoulder. Before I know it, everything is black.

"Tris." I hear. "Tris, it's time to jump now." My eyes flutter open and I see Tobias' face next to me. "Come on." He offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

He kisses my temple for a second before taking me to the door of the train. We are almost at the fence. Uriah is standing at the door too.

"You okay to jump?" Tobias asks.

I nod and we jump. I fall and wince when I roll onto my hurt shoulder. It defiantly doesn't help that I got shot in that shoulder a few weeks before also.

I get to my feet and brush the dirt off myself. "You okay?" I ask Uriah and Tobias.

"Yep."

"Great."

"Are you okay, Tris?" Tobias walks over to me.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

Tobias picks me up and carries me to the fence with Uriah following shortly behind. We get to the gate of the fence where Dauntless are standing in guard.

"Crap." Tobias mutters, seeing the armed guards.

I ignore him and he sets me down. I walk over past the guard and he yells at me to stop. I freeze. "What?" I snap.

"You can't pass."

"Too bad. Come on Tobias. Uriah." I walk through the gates of the fence and Tobias and Uriah follow me. I'm surprised the guard let us through that easily. He's Dauntless. He should've at least put up a fight. Whatever. I'm not complaining.

"That was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Uriah says.

I only nod in response. I'm starting to see spots again. Tobias picks me up again. He must've seen me wobble a little on my feet. I look at my shoulder and see that the blood has leaked through the sweatshirt Tobias tied around it. The sight of all my bold makes me dizzy. My head is pounding and black spots cover my vision. I'm fighting to stay conscious. Soon I can't fight any more.

When I wake, I wake to a scream. I find myself in a small hut with the door wide open. A strange man is standing at the door. He has a gun in hand and another man is fighting Uriah. Tobias is armed with a knife. I struggle to my feet and walk to the open chest filled with weapons. I find a gun and a few bullets. I also grab a knife and stick it in my belt. I load the gun, just in case. Uriah gets flipped by the Dauntless guard. He screams in pain. Either pain or fear.

"Uriah!" I yell.

Tobias turns to look at me for a second. "Tris, stay out of this. I can't have you get hurt." He commands.

"No. I can't let you fight while I just sit here."

Tobias sighs at my stubbornness but doesn't say anything else. I hear a bullet click into the chamber of the soldiers' gun. He points it at Uriah who is pinned to the ground and cannot move.

"No!" I scream. The soldier turns and fires at me. I jump to the side and the bullet kisses me by about a half inch. I scream in agony and fire at him. The bullet hits his stomach. He falls back in pain, but not before firing a bullet. I hear a blood curling scream and see a bullet in Uriah's chest. I scream too. Tobias stabs the other guard in his heart. He falls back to the ground, dead. With both guards dead, I run over to Uriah. He is gasping for air.

"Uriah!" I say through the tears I just noticed are streaming down my face.

"Tris." He gasps, still struggling for breath. "If- you- see Mar- tell- her," Uriah says in between gasps. "That- I-" at that moment, Uriah's eyes roll back in his head. The bleeding in his chest stops and so does his heart.

"Uri!" I scream and collapse into Tobias' arms. I break into sobs and Tobias hold me tight.

Uriah is dead.

**A/N- Like I said in the beginning Authors Note, Uriah's death was not planned. I was planning on him living throughout the story. I can't believe I did that. I'm sitting in the chair downstairs next to where my grandparents are watching TV and I'm trying not to cry. Uri was my second favorite character. Behind Tobias, of course. **

**Please don't kill me. I didn't mean anything. I promise. **

**At at least, I didn't mean anything, yet. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I realized something at camp today. None of you know who I am, what I look like, or where I live. I don't have to be scared any of you kill me now because of what happened to Uri in the last chapter. I wasn't planning that though. The only big death I was planning will be happening in about two chapters. You have been warned.**

**Also, almost 11,600 people have read this. I have never had as big of an accomplishment in my life. Thank you thank you thank you. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. As much as I wish I did, I don't. **

After the attack and when Uriah died, Tobias and I fully arm ourselves and go to find the weapons lab to set off the memory serum. We are exploring outside the fence. Neither of us have ever been out here before. Past all of the Amity farms, there is this place called the United States of America. It's amazing. There are so many things that I have never seen, never even heard of inside the city. The people here seem so free.

"Tris!" A voice calls out. It isn't Tobias, but I can't name the person. I turn and see Christina.

"Chris!" I try to run to her but after a few steps,no get dizzy and have to stop. Christina runs to me and I go into her outstretched arms.

"God, I was worried. I've been looking for you and Uriah and Four since yesterday and I couldn't find you. None of us could." Confused, I turn around and find myself looking at Marlene, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Tori, and Lynn. I feel tears start to fall and I give them each a huge hug. Tobias comes over and stands next to me.

"Good. You guys are okay." Tobias says.

"We are fine. We were just really worried about you three. Wait, there's only two of you here. Where is Uri?" Marlene asks. My eyes begin to water. Tobias notices and puts his arms around me.

"He was shot." Tobias says quietly. "He didn't make it."

Marlene collapses to the ground in tears and sobs. Maybe she liked him back. I know they weren't dating before everything fell apart. Lynn, Shauna, and Tori look mad that someone killed him and upset. Zeke is frozen in shock. His eyes are starting to water. I never thought I would see the day where Zeke cried.

"W-w-what happened?" Marlene asks while sobbing.

Tobias must know that I won't be able to say anything, so he explains what happened. "We got to the other side of the fence and needed a safe place to rest because Tris was unconscious and loosing a lot if blood due to getting shot again in the shoulder she was already shot in. Uriah and I found a spot we thought would be safe. It was a mini but next to some woods. We didn't think they were going to find us there. We were wrong. They found us. Tris was still unconscious when we started to fight, but they had guns and Uri and I only managed to grab a knife each before they attacked. A few minutes in, Tris woke up and Uriah was flipped and pinned by the soldier. Tris grabbed a gun and shot him and he died a few seconds later, but first pulling the trigger at Uriah. It hit his chest. He didn't live much longer."

Tears are streaming down everyone's faces now. Even Lynn, who always seems like nothing can hurt her and Tobias' eyes are watering. Tobias pulls me into his chest and I let myself cry. After a minute, I remember what Uriah said to me last.

"Marlene." I pull back from Tobias a little. She looks up at me, her makeup stained her face where the tears she's cried ran down her face. "When he was dying," I choke back the tears. "He said to me, 'If you see Mar, tell her that I'. I think he was going to say that he loved you. He never got a chance to say anything else."

Marlene is crying harder than before now. "I loved him so much. I was just to nervous to say anything. Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Mar." I wipe some tears from my eyes.

"We should go." Tobias suggests. "Trissy and I have been looking for the weapons lab. We need to release the memory serum and find the antidote so we don't all loose our memories while we are wiping the soldiers and guards who want to kill us' memories. We should do something to get our minds off of what happened."

We all agree and start to walk off, but Christina stops, unexpectedly.

"What is it?" I ask, worried something is wrong. Well, everything is wrong. Nothing is right. I'm worried something is worse than it was before, if it can get there.

"Trissy."

"What?"

"You told me that your friend in Abnegation called you Trissy, that's why I couldn't call you that. Four, are you Tobias Eaton?" Christina asks.

Tobias stiffens, but slightly nods.

"Oh my God! You two are too perfect together!" Christina exclaims. "I it's so cute how you were friends and then met yo with him again!"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kinda mad at myself that he recognized me as soon as I jumped, yet I didn't know it was him until the day when we were throwing knives that day." I manage to smile a little.

"That's why you gasped and started freaking out when Four said something to you that day!"

"Yeah. He was congratulating me on finally hitting a bulls eye and if he stayed in Abnegation with me, he would've known that I hit a bulls eye about a month or two after he left when I was fourteen."

"Dam, I missed a lot." Tobias mumbles.

"Wait, that's how you were so good? An Abnegation dude taught you how to shoot a gun, fight, and throw knives?"

"No." I say. "We never got our hands on a gun. And we liked to run a bit."

"Wow. That's why you didn't stay."

"Yep. That's exactly why we left." Tobias says quickly. I squeeze his hand a little to calm him.

"Let's go. We have work to do." I say and we all head off to find the weapons lab.

After what feels like hours of searching, we finally find a building. The building. We wander around the halls until we come across a room labeled 'Weapons Lab'. The memory serum antidote is sitting outside the door. We each take some.

There are many signs on the door. I read them all.

'Danger Ahead'

'Do Not Enter'

'Keep Out'

'Do not open this door- death serum will be released, enough to kill one person'

Wait, what?

"Tobias, look at this." I point to the sign. He reads it and his eyes widen. "You're not going in there."

"Yes I am. To protect you, I will die. I promised your mother I would protect you with my life."

"That was about helping me hide my Divergence! Not going into a weapons lab with death serum!"

"Why do we have to go into the weapons lab? To protect us because of our Divergence!"

I'm getting annoyed now. "I'm going in there."

"What? No, Tris. You're not."

"I am. You can't stop me." I grab the handle of the door and pull it open and rush inside, closing the door behind me. Purple serum is released and I try not to breathe it in. I fail and my blood feels like is turning into lead. It's becoming harder to breathe. Harder to move. I gasp for air. I'm Divergent. I can fight this.

I pull myself to my feet and I go over to where the memory serum is. I drag myself over there and start to type in the code Tobias said will unlock and release the serum. I hear him repeating it in my head. I type it in and the serum is released. My vision is blurring from the death serum. I can't believe I am still alive.

I have to get back to my friends.

I struggle though the clouded air, trying to get to the door. I feel like I'm about to pass out.

I can't pass out.

If I do, I might not wake up.

I need to make it. For Tobias.

For Tobias.

For Tobias.

I keep telling myself this, giving me a reason to continue.

I find the door. My hand finds the handle. I turn it and it opens.

I drag myself out of the weapons lab. I just saved all of the very few Divergents that still live. I turn to the hallway where all of my friends are to see the barrel of a gun hitting Tobias in his temple. He falls to the ground, not moving.

I scream.

**A/N- I'm sorry. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- there is unfortunately only two chapters left of this fanfiction. **

**They will be really sad. Don't worry. **

**Mwahahaha**

**I've listened to X 65 times. I've slowed down a little. **

**Im still not obsessed. **

**Can someone please tell me that they like spiders and think they're cute so I'm not alone. This Kid at camp keeps calling me a psychopath because I think they're adorable and I like them. I need to find someone else who thinks that so he will agree with me about the fact that I'm normal. **

**He also called all fangirls psychopaths. **

**I hate to agree, but I do. **

**Disclaimer- Veronica Roth owns this. I am not Veronica Roth. I own nothing. **

I turn to the hallway where all of my friends are to see the barrel of a gun hitting Tobias in his temple. He falls to the ground, not moving.

I scream.

I rush over to Tobias' side.

"Tobias!" I yell.

He doesn't move. Tears are streaming down my face. More tears than when Uriah died. Everyone is standing in shock.

"Someone help!" I scream. Christina runs over to me and pulls me off of Tobias.

"Tris, he'll be okay." My vision is blurring. I'm not sure if from tears or the death serum. My body starts to weaken. I feel myself collapse to the floor and I see nothing but black darkness.

When I wake, I wake to a faint beeping sound. My eyes slowly flutter open and I see white. Maybe I am dead this time.

"Tris!" A voice yells. I silently groan and look around. Zeke and Marlene are standing over me.

"Hey guys." I say quietly. My voice sounds strained. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day. Four woke up too." Marlene says.

At the mention of Tobias, I become completely awake. "What room is he in? Is he okay? Where is he?" I ask frantically.

"Room 46. You aren't allowed out of here either. Will and Shauna are with him anyway."

"What about Lynn and Tori?"

"Ummm there's no easy way to say this. They got shot when we were leaving the building with the weapons lab. I'm sorry, Tris. They're dead." Zeke looks down at the floor.

My heart collapses. Tori has helped me through so much. She helped me hide my Divergence. I have always thought of her as a second mother. Now they both are dead. And Lynn. I can't believe I lost another friend.

"I'm missing someone. Where's Christina?" My heart speeds up and I pray that she is alive.

"She got a knife to the back. She's still alive. In critical condition, but alive. I'm not sure if for long, though. They say she has a ten percent chance of living." Marlene says with tears running down her face.

I'm crying too. "No. No no no no no." I can't believe it. Everyone is dying. "I'm going to see Four."

I get up and instantly feel dizzy but push that feeling out of my head. I pull the IV out of my arm and the thing that I don't know what it is called that registers my heartbeat and breathing off of me. I need to see Tobias.

"Tris." I feel Zeke's hand grab my arm.

"What?" I snap, not meaning to. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just wanted to tell you something about his condition. The gun gave him a bad concussion."

"And?" I know he's about to say something bad, but I am still hopeful.

"It's not his fault he doesn't know your face."

I sprint out of the room before my brain can process anything. I slow down after a second to read the door names. I was in 64, so he is about 20 doors away. When I do slow down, I remember what Zeke said. 'It's not his fault he doesn't know your face'. He doesn't know my face. He doesn't know who I am. He has memory loss. I break down in the hallway and can barley manage to read the numbers on the doors that I am passing.

When I finally get to room 46, the door is closed. I take a deep breath and push it open.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

Tobias is hooked up to more wires than I can count. He is awake. Will and Shauna are sitting next to him. They look up when the door opens.

"Tris! You're awake!" Will says when he sees me. His eyes are bloodshot. I know he must've been crying about the fact Christina probably will not live.

"Yeah, whatever. Are you guys okay?" Will and Shauna nod slightly, but I know they're not. Will's girlfriend most likely won't make it and Shauna's sister is dead.

"Tobias." I walk over to his bed. "How are you?"

"Who are you? You're pretty. Also, who's

Tobias?"

I feel tears streaming down my face. "I'm Tris. I'm your girlfriend as of a few weeks and you've been my best friend for four years." The tears are falling faster and heavier now. "You're Tobias. You're the best man I've ever known." I wipe my eyes with my hand. "You're the bravest Dauntless out there. You're so smart and kind and selfless. And I love you so much."

My vision is completely blurred by tears, I can barley make out the beautiful blue of his eyes.

"I thought I was Four." He seems confused.

"That's your nickname. You have only four fears. The lowest number anyone in Dauntless has ever gotten."

"What's Dauntless?"

"One of the five factions. It values bravery."

"Bravery." Tobias echoes. "Are you there too?"

I nod and Will hands me a tissue. "I love you, Tobias."

Tobias reaches over and takes my hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Let's see, half of my friends are dead, my mother is dead, the person I've thought of as a second mother is dead, my brother betrayed me, my father has no idea what happened, and the love of my life completely lost his memory." I sob.

"He must be one lucky man." Tobias squeezes my hand. I think I can also see the ghost of a smile on his lips. "So where are my parents?"

"Umm," I hesitate. "I don't think they should be here when I tell you." I motion to Shauna and Will. They get the hint and leave the room, leaving me alone with Tobias.

"So, what is it you need to tell me about them?" Tobias asks once the door is closed.

"Your mother left you when you were little. She faked her death to get away from your abusive father." I whisper the last part.

"Oh." Tobias looks shocked.

"Im so sorry all of this happened to you. I wish it was me. I wish it was me." I bury my face in my hands. I cry until the door is opened. I look up to see a nurse wearing white walks in.

"Hello, Miss Prior." She greets me and walks over to Tobias. "Hi Four. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He replies simply.

"I understand that. You got a terrible concussion. It did major brain damage."

"Wait, major brain damage? I thought he just had a concussion and memory loss!" I exclaim, confused. I stand up quickly.

"No. The concussion gave him very bad damage to some parts of his brain. We haven't figured out exactly what has been damaged. All we know is his memory, sense of balance, and sense of direction."

I fall back into the chair after my knees go weak and give way.

"Will he be okay?" I ask so quietly it's barley audible.

"We believe so. Would you like to visit Miss Christina now so Four can rest?" The nurse asks.

I nod my head and wipe the tears from my eyes as I give Tobias' hand one last squeeze.

The nurse leads me to the room Christina is staying in a few doors away. She leaves once I get in the room. I walk over and sit next to Christina.

She is asleep. A heart monitor is next to her, counting her heartbeats and she has many IV's in her arms. I cry at the sight of one of my best friends in such a bad condition. I sit with Christina for a little while before her heart monitor speeds up. I know it's a lot faster then it is supposed to go. I jump to my feet.

"Nurse!" I scream, hoping someone can get here fast enough to save Christina.

I rush back over to Christina just in time to see her heartbeat stop.

**A/N- I'm sorry. **

**I wasn't planning in having Lynn or Tori or Chris die. **

**I actually was only planning on having one person die. **

**he or she will die in the next chapter. **

**You will cry. I'm sorry. **

**You our can't kill me though. You don't know where I live. **

**Ha. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- Over 13,600 reads. Thank you so much. I never thought I would achieve this much. Thank you. **

**There are a lot of TFIOS references in this chapter. **

**The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. **

**Pi had so much fun and enjoyed writing this so much and I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm not going to continue this now. I will tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent or TFIOS or anything else I used and didn't notice I did. **

A few days later

"Hey, Tobias." I walk into his hospital room. He has only one IV hooked up to him and a heart monitor now. The doctors say he is getting a lot better.

Tobias smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Tris."

I walk over to him and sit down on the edge of his bed. "How are you?" I ask.

"Oh I'm grand. I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up, my friend." Tobias pushes his dark brown hair that has been getting a lot longer out of his beautiful deep blue eyes.

"That's great. Do you know when they're letting you out of this hell?"

"Nope. Not until they diagnose the rest of the brain damage I have."

I sigh. "Great." I mumble. "Just great. There's more?"

"Apparently. I don't know. I don't really understand any of this."

"Neither do I." I sigh. "Why does this have to be us? Why can't we just be a normal Dauntless couple? As normal as Dauntless couples can get, I mean. Why can't we just be able to go to parties and work normal jobs and get random tattoos like everyone else? Why do we have to deal with this crap?"

"Didn't you say we were different? Why is it just us?"

"All of the others like us were killed. One of my best friends, Uriah, died a few days ago." I fight back tears.

"I'm sorry Tris."

"He was your best friend, Zeke's brother."

"Zeke is my best friend? He's so weird though!" Tobias asks in shock.

"Yeah, so are you. You're just a different kind of weird. You don't like to let anyone know about who you are and your past. I don't blame you. You're quiet and strict, but you can be the kindest person in the world. Like you are to me. Zeke is just obnoxiously loud and crazy."

"I love you."

I smile. This is the first time he said that he loves me since his memory loss. "I love you too." I kiss him softly and he kisses me back. It is also our first kiss since his memory loss. It takes me back to when we were throwing knives and I found out that Four is Tobias. When he hit me with the knife. When he kissed me before we went into his fear landscape and I found out what Marcus did to him for his entire childhood. When we told each other we loved the other. It takes me back to our first public kiss. I feel tears build in my eyes. Tobias notices and pulls me over close to him and I bury my head in his chest.

"Shh Tris. It's okay."

I take a deep breath, breathing in Tobias' scent. "Okay."

"Maybe okay will be our always." He suggests.

I smile. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"God, Tris! Stop flirting with me!"

"No need. You're already mine." I smirk.

"Haha very funny." Tobias says sarcastically, but I can still see a smile hint on his lips.

"Okay."

"Okay."

I lay down next to Tobias and rest my head on his chest. "I love you." I whisper.

"I know."

"So modest, aren't you?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Exactly why you love me. I love you too."

I smile and shut my eyes, suddenly very tired, but I soon open them, remembering all of the dreams I've been having about Lynn, Tori, Christina, and my mother.

"Sleep. I'll fight off the bad dreams if they get to you." Tobias whispers.

I smile slightly, remembering the conversation we had that first night in the room after we were discovered as Divergents. "With what?" I ask, seeing if he will say the same thing as last time.

"With my bare hands, of course."

I smile. When he said that the first time, he remembered everything. "Okay."

"Okay." Is the last thing I here before I shut my eyes.

I have a dreamless sleep, sleeping in Tobias' arms.

When my eyes open, there is a nurse fixing the IV in his arm. Tobias has his other hand in mine. The nurse leaves after a minute. I squeeze it lightly to let him know I'm awake.

"Have a good sleep?" He asks.

"Yeah. Best I've had in days." I reply.

"Why don't you go get something to eat? You've been here all day." Tobias suggests.

"What about you?"

"I've got all I need right here." Tobias holds up the arm with the IV.

I shake my head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Too bad. You're not going to starve because of me. I won't let that happen."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Go. It's not like I'm going to die."

I sigh, knowing that Tobias won't give up. "Fine. I won't be gone for long though. Fifteen minutes, at the most."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Tobias kisses me before I get up to leave. I don't want to leave the room, but I have to for Tobias. If he wants me to, I will. Ever since the accident that lost his memory, I never wanted to be far from him, scared something might happen again.

I quickly run down to the hospital cafeteria in the basement of the hospital. This place is like a maze. There are so many hallways and a weird hall for this thing they call 'baseball.' I don't know anything about it, but it just looks and sounds stupid. After wandering through the hall, I finally find the cafeteria. I buy a hamburger and eat it as quickly as I can. It's not as good as the Dauntless hamburgers. Then I grab a piece of chocolate cake that looks like Dauntless cake, but tastes nothing like it. It is dry and not rich like the cake I grew to love. I eat it quickly and throw the paper plate away.

I run upstairs to Room 44, where Tobias was moved to yesterday. A nurse is outside and tells me to wait a minute before going in.

"Why? Is he okay?" I ask, worried something is terribly wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. He's just meeting with his doctor and only one other person can be there with him." The nurse tells me.

I sigh in relief. Tobias is okay. I walk around in the hall for a few minutes, waiting to be let into Tobias' room. It feels like forever, but I can eventually go see him again.

I notice Will when I go back to his room. "Hey Will." I enter Tobias' hospital room. He is sitting next to the window and he waves at me.

I sit down next to Tobias and take his hand. He smiles at me. It looks very hard for him to. He has been taking Christina's death very hardly. I would too if it was Tobias who died. Luckily, Tobias seems to be getting better. He still can't do much, but he can communicate and eat fine. He can't get up, but he can move.

"Hey, Tris."

"Hey, Tobias. How are you?"

"I'm o-" Tobias starts choking and gasping for air. I start to panic.

"NURSE! DOCTOR! SOMEONE!" I yell frantically. A nurse comes running into the room. I start to cry.

"You have to leave. Well call you in once he is stable again." The nurse says to me calmly.

"No! I can't leave him!" I yell. Will gets up from his spot in the chair next to the window grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room, I'm yelling the entire time.

"I love you!" I yell just as I'm being pulled through the doorway. Will drags me out to the waiting room. I sit down and cry into my hands.

"Tris, it'll be okay. He'll be fine. You will be able to go see him in a few minutes." Will tries to calm me.

"Okay." I manage out. After about five minutes of silence, the nurse comes out. She has a very serious face.

"Tris, Will, I'm sorry. We didn't catch one thing. His brain shut down the part that controls his breathing from the concussion. I'm very sorry. Four didn't make it."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- right now I am watching the Harry Potter marathon on ABC and yesterday, Four finally came in from Amazon and I finished it this morning, so that was sad. **

**Also, your reactions to Tobias' death were hilarious. **

**Thank you for that. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Two weeks later

One time when I was a young child, I got very sick and was in a lot of pain. My mother asked me on a scale of one to ten, how bad the pain is. I said a nine. A few days later when I was feeling better, my mother told me that she knew I was a fighter. Dauntless at heart. She said she knew because I called a ten a nine.

I didn't say it was a nine because I was being brave. I said it because I was saving my ten. I braid my hair and slip on my plain black dress. This is the terrible ten. Nothing has ever been this bad in my life. I put on a little bit of waterproof mascara. Tobias always said he preferred when I didn't wear makeup, so I don't use much.

I hear a knock at my door. "Tris?" The voice from outside calls.

I walk over and open it. Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Will are standing there. "Hey guys." I say quietly.

"You ready to go?" Shauna asks.

I shake my head. "I don't think I'll ever be." Shauna pulls me into a hug and I cry on her shoulder.

"Come on. We have to go." Zeke says. I nod and pull away from Shauna. We are all in tears. The funeral is for my boyfriend, Will's girlfriend, Shauna's sister, Marlene's love of her life, and Zeke's brother.

I don't know how I will be able to tolerate recognizing Tobias, Uriah, Lynn, Tori, Christina, and many other Divergents that died when the Erudite attacked.

We all head to the church where the funeral will be held. Tobias' mother is standing at the door. Luckily, Marcus is no where to be seen. Zeke goes over and hugs a crying woman. She must be his and Uriah's mother, Hana. It looks like everyone is here. So many people are here, when I still find surprise when I see him. My father is standing in the crowd. He is still wearing his simple, grey Abnegation clothes, even though the factions were destroyed.

I run up to him land he embraces me in his arms. I cry into his chest.

"Caleb was executed." My father says when I pull away.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"They executed him for working with the Erudite."

I nod. I know I should be upset that my brother is dead, but I can't be. After everything he did, betraying me, my family, everyone, I can't be. Suddenly, Peter comes to my mind. "What about the others who helped?"

"Same fate as Caleb."

I nod. "So Peter is dead?" I ask.

"Who's Peter?"

"My enemy. He's tried to kill me multiple times because I was ranking higher than him in initiation. He tried to throw me into the chasm, he shot me a few times, and he took Uriah to the test for the Erudite. He's always hated me. He thought I only ranked first because I was Tobias' girlfriend."

"Don't you think you're too young for a boyfriend, Beatrice?"

"What does it matter anyway?" I find myself yelling through tears. "He's dead anyway."

I don't wait for my father to reply. I run off over to where Tobias' body is. I cry and I ignore anyone that tries to talk to me. The only person I will reply to is Evelyn Eaton.

"What do you want?" I snap at her, not even knowing if I meant to or not.

"To talk to you."

"Obviously." I say. "I don't want to talk to anyone now."

"Too bad." Evelyn sits down next to me. "He loved you."

"How would you know? You left him to Marcus." I spit out Marcus' name.

"I know, but I met with him a few times after he came to Dauntless. He would always mention how much he cared about you, how much he loved you."

"Leave." I say.

"This is my son."

"You were no mother to him."

I get up and leave. I go back to mine and Tobias' old apartment in the ex Dauntless compound. Many people that used to be Dauntless decided to stay living within the compound. I am one of those. I feel like a piece of Tobias is still here. I know he's not, but I like to just imagine he's here with me.

2 and a Half Years Later

We are spreading his ashes in the chasm today. Zeke and Hana decided to spread Uriah's asked in the chasm a few days after the funeral. Lynn's were spread a few days later. Tori and Christina's were spread about a month ago. I count being myself to let Tobias go that easily though. It's been two and a half years and I still haven't gotten over him. I miss him so much. Will left the city after Christina's ashes were spread. It was too painful for him to stay somewhere where he had so many great memories with Christina and she's not here with him anymore. Zeke and Shauna finally got together last year. It's about time. They always looked at each other like I looked at Tobias.

I leave our (I refuse to not call it his anymore) apartment and go down to the chasm where Evelyn and a few others are standing.

After the ceremony, I go down to Tobias and I's special spot in the bottom of the chasm. I sit on the rock, my feet dangling over the edge. I remember when he took me down here after we went into his fear landscape. My vision is blurred with tears and I don't bother trying to stop them. He is officially gone now. I don't want to admit this, but I have to. I should know by now that he is gone and is not coming back. I don't know how I am supposed to live the rest of my life without Tobias, not seeing him until I am dead. I'm eighteen now. In about 70 years I will join him. I wish he could come back, but that's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt. I close my eyes and take myself back to the memory of our first kiss.

Tobias, I


	27. Authors Note

**End Authors Note:**

**yes, this story is finished now. I'm sorry I made such a sad ending. I actually was planning on killing Tobias since the beginning though. Please don't kill me.**

**If anyone is familiar with the song Afire Love by Ed Sheeran, you might have noticed how this is loosely based off of it. You might have noticed 'the devil took your memory' and 'the devil took your memory'. Also I quotes lyrics a few times and Ed finished the song on the day of his grandfather's funeral and this fanfiction is finished on the day that Tobias' ashes were scattered. **

**That amkes things even sadder for you now. **

**Thank you for everything. I have almost 15 thousand reads. I love you all so much. **

**I will not have a sequel to this, but I will be posting another story soon. Should I post one where the factions are put in the Quarter Quell of the Hunger Games (THG and Divergent crossover) or should I post one where Tris is Marcus Eaton's daughter and Tobias is Natalie and Andrew Prior's son? **

**Again, thank you for everything. I hope you enjoyed this and happy reading to all and to all a good night. **


End file.
